Void
by Falcon's-Fang
Summary: Throughout the ages Link has been reborn as Heroes, but his shadow has also, not been reborn, but existed throughout the ages. After the events of Twilight Princess, Link comes face to face once more with an old nemesis: Dark Link. But through a series of events, Link finds himself not hating his darker half, but falling in love. What will come of a hero who falls for the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He sat in silence, his bloody broken body propped up against the sole tree in the empty whiteness. His eternal prison. This was where he had fought the Hero of Time, supposedly to the death. He was made of shadows and darkness, though; he could not truly be killed. He was the discarded aftermath of the creation of the Hero, all those centuries ago. The goddess Hylia had wanted none but the finest parts of first distant hero called "Link".

She had arrived upon the scarlet loftwing when her people were in desperate need of a hero and their hero was Link. But that link had been tainted. When he was to be reborn in the first incarnation of the flawless hero, the three goddesses in Hylia's wake tore the darkness and the shadows from the hero's still tainted soul. They could not have the hero who would be born whenever needed be tainted by darkness. The goddesses removed the shadows and the darkness from the hero's soul. They molded the first Link to be the perfect hero. He would be born in Skyloft where the incarnation of the goddess Hylia, Zelda, would be born. Their souls would be forever bound, intertwined throughout history and throughout time. But the goddesses had left something out. The shadows and the darkness had had once been in the hero shifted and changed. It formed a being that reflected the hero, but was comprised of shadows, darkness, and hate.

The being of darkness and shadows was discarded, sealed away, to be forever forgotten. But it was not to be so. When Ganondorf had come to power and reached into the darkness, he found the being burning with hate and rage, desiring to exact his revenge upon the goddesses and their hero. Ganondorf took advantage of this beings hatred and manipulated the being throughout time. With each hero who arose, his darkness was never far behind, hunting him down and preparing to kill him. But things were never that simple. It came down to the last time the hero had fought his darker half.

It had been in the chamber of the water temple. The hero had entered the whiteness, not knowing what to expect. He'd been on his guard, but could never have been prepared for what awaited him. Seeped in shadow and waiting as still as a statue, his darkness stood waiting for him. There were no words, but the Hero knew, deep within his heart, what this being was. He fought valiantly, but was matched move for move. However, it was through the barest stroke of luck and a single mistake on the part of his darkness's half that he was able to gain the upper hand. Tormenting in his mind, through a link the Hero nor his shadow could explain, his shadow found and threatened the most precious being to the Hero. It was a strange young man called "Sheik". The shadow found this and thinking the Hero's love for the Sheikah would be an exploitable weakness, he tried but was seriously mistaken. The Hero fought for what he truly loved and brought his shadow to his knees.

The Shadow lay on his back, panting and glaring hatefully up at the Hero, he spat out, "End it." His blood spattered the Hero's cheek and while the Hero crouched with his blade pressed to his Shadow's throat her shook his head.

The Hero rose and left his Shadow laying wounded and dying on the floor of the empty white room. It was there that lying on his back and staring up at the whiteness, the Shadow mulled over what had happened. The darkness that had poisoned the Water Temple was vanquished by the Hero and his Shadow was sealed in the single white chamber with its ghostly white tree and its bare branches.

It was here that the Shadow of the Hero sat. Time meant nothing to him and time stood still in this godforsaken place, regardless. But outside the room, time continued to pass and flowed on, not waiting for the prisoner.

A dry malicious laugh escaped him as he sat against the tree and pain racked his wounded body. Here the darkness and the shadows recoiled from the blinding whiteness and his body mended itself slowly, much more slowly than he would have liked. In fact, his wounds had not healed at all.

Anger and impatience burned in him, but he could wait in cold, calculated silence for an eternity if he had too. But he could feel something changing. He knew not what was happening, but he could feel a shift. It was as if something was trying to reach into the chamber that had been sealed after the Hero had freed the temple. The silent prisoner was torn from his silent reflection as he felt the sudden shift. It was as if something were crashing upon the sealed door.

He reached for his sword which lay beside him, but the pain from his crippling wounds exploded in his every muscle. Yet, he fed on the pain and let in fuel his body and his hunger for revenge against the Hero for leaving him prisoner here. Taking up his weapon in his bloodied hand, the shadow rose to his feet, grinning at the pain, his teeth bared savagely. He held the blade in his left hand, his right groped for his shield. He would have his freedom.

He could definitely feel the crashing against the door now. Whatever it was, it was strong and would blast its way into the chamber in no time. Giddy with the prospect of gaining his freedom, he clutched his sword in his weak hand. He was exhausted, but felt his weak limbs respond. Finally, the door merely exploded inwards. To his shock, blackness washed into the white chamber, driving out the light. The blackness was cold and welcoming as it slammed into the Shadow. It was overwhelming and all consuming darkness, but mended his wounds almost instantly. But it was more than just darkness that entered the room. Beasts made to enter, but were greeted from the darkness by the Shadow's blade. It sliced into their throats before the great lizards had any idea of what was happening.

To feel his blade slice through the throats of his opponents, the Shadow felt the heady delight of battle and made short work of the half dozen lumber beasts. The great lizards were green with blades mounted upon their tails, ferocious to be sure, but they were no match for the healed Shadow.

He stood with slaughtered beasts at his feet. It was now that he brought his hand up to block the light from the Water Temple from striking his face. With a growl and a shrug, the Shadow noted that the temple was greatly changed with time. He made his way to freedom, searching for a way to escape the blasted temple that he could only assume he'd been trapped in for centuries.

When he found his way to the exit of the temple, the Shadow stared down at what stretched out before him. Water. It was everywhere. He'd have to swim to freedom, but this meant little to him. He couldn't die after all.

Sheathing his sword, the Shadow dropped down into the water, taking in a lung full of air before he kicked off. He swam through the water, it stinging his crimson eyes. His lungs began to burn early on, but the pain pushed him on. Lake Hylia was deeper than he remembered, but that mattered not to him. Breaking the surface, he was faced with something he had not expected. There was blackness everywhere. The land seemed to have been thrust into shadow or perhaps twilight. He swam to the shore and stood staring at his surroundings. They suited him fine, but the darkness with bits of black matter floating through the air was disconcerting. He stalked along the edge of the land, the black waters lapping at the shore just inches from his feet. He stopped suspiciously at the sight of four great shadow beasts covered in tentacles with four spindly arms and legs prowled ahead. They had not detected him yet, but something about them made him think of his hated "King". They reminded him of Ganondorf and his creations.

Hatred gnawed at the Shadow's gut as he stepped toward the beasts. One of them turned and gave an ear splitting cry. Its face was cover by a mask of sorts and its spindly legs carried it surprisingly quickly for its great size. Racing towards him, the shadow beast's companions joined the charge. Drawing his sword, the Shadow grinned maliciously, he was going to enjoy this.

He drew the blade back and bared his teeth in a savage grin. His red eyes narrowed and he pushed off the ground with his unnatural strength. Launching himself into the air, the Shadow brought his blade down on the back the nearest beast's neck. Walls of transparent darkness etched with red erected suddenly behind and around him and beasts. So, he couldn't escape until the beasts were dead, was it? Well, that suited him just fine. The blade pierced the beast's thick hide and met bone, but didn't kill the beast. With a cry the beast threw back its head and reared up, trying to dislodge its adversary. Another of the beasts reared as well and slammed one of its hands into the Shadow of the Hero's lean body. He was thrown off with a grunt and hit one of the transparent walls and cried out in pain as it shocked his entire body and threw him forwards. Lashing out, the Shadow brought the blade down on one of the beast's arm as it swiped at him. He ripped through muscle and bone as he severed the beast's arm in savage pleasure. The great beast bellowed in pain and fell back, dazed. The two unharmed beasts lunged at him, one from either side. Spinning to face the one on his right, the Shadow drew his blade back and leaped at the beast. He drove the blade into its throat, up to the hilt. Black blood spattered his arm and face. The beast gurgled as blood welled up from the throat and he pulled the blade back, the whole affair lasting only seconds.

The beast collapsed before him. Turning quickly, the Shadow saw the beast behind him lashing out at his back. It brought its hand down on his back with a ear splitting cry. The shadow was thrown, but twisted in the air, landing on both his feet with one hand on the ground. He drew the blade back and pushed off the ground, slicing at the beast's chest. The blade struck deep, but it took to more swings to sever the head from the beast's shoulders. The remaining two beasts, the one with the wounded neck and the other without its arm rushed at him from behind. Twisting, the Shadow landed between them. The one armed beasts swung at him, unbalanced, while its companion aimed low. Slithering beneath the one armed beast, he drove his blade deep and in one swing brought it up along the beast's belly and ripped through the one beast, continuing in the same strike to slice directly through the mask of the second beast and buried the blade deep in the beast's head. Without a sound the beasts stood for a full moment before collapsing on the ground and merely exploded into darkness, their black blood staining the Shadow's tunic and face. His made of face of disgust and turned away. There was a cave a short distance away and he made his way to it.

The yawning black maw of the cave awaited the Shadow of the Hero. He moved slowly and cautiously towards the entrance, his footfalls silent. He kept his blade drawn and eyes raked the deepest shadows. The cave opened up into a vaulted ceiling and ledges around the walls. A deep pool, more of a small lake really, reflected pale green light below a ledge the jutted out above the deep water. The Shadow moved cautiously onto the ledge and looked, not down at the water, but up at a faintly glowing mass of light that floated above the water. It was one of the guardians that protected Hyrule, a Spirit of Light.

The Shadow looked at the shattered Spirit with distain and contempt. The Spirit seemed to stir and look upon the Shadow.

"…So…You've escaped…" the Spirit said, its voice was faint, distant. It was barely there, but glowed faintly, valiantly attempting to remain present, even though it was exhausted. The darkness had sapped it, its light was gone. "…Why…have you come…?"

The Shadow swished his sword carelessly and examined the blade with disinterest before looking up at the fragmented Spirit and answering. "You know why I've come," he countered; his voice raw, yet still carried a threatening note. "Where is he?" He hissed.

The Spirit glowed faintly as though it were laughing. Its voice was exhausted as it replied. "He…will come…he always…has."

Curling his lip in disgust, the Shadow turned on his heel. He would find the Hero and kill him once and for all. "What good…would it do…?" The Spirit asked faintly. "He would…still come back…"

In disgust, the Shadow swung around to face the Spirit. "You're all but destroyed," he spat. "You're no match for the Darkness. You couldn't protect Hyrule and it's fallen. Your Hero couldn't do anything to stop it, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Disgust and anger roiled in the Shadow. "Your precious Hyrule is defenseless. You Hero and your Princess have failed you. The darkness will be unstoppable."

The Shadow spoke, his voice strong in the darkness and his red eyes seemed to glow as he spread his arms. Though, truly, he knew not of what he spoke. His imprisonment had cut him off from the world as it had moved on, leaving him behind.

"You…are still weak…" the Spirit breathed. "When they…find you…you will be…imprisoned…and you will be his puppet…again…"

Anger burned in him and he threw his head back. "I am no one's puppet," he spat. "I never have been."Rage burned in his veins as he said this.

"You…are not…complete…without him…" The Spirit sighed tiredly. "You never….will be…"

Furiously, the Shadow gazed up at the Spirit. "You know nothing!" He spat and turned to stalk away.

"…" The Spirit was silent as he walked down from the ledge and towards the entrance to the cave. "…Shadow…" It whispered, glowing faintly.

"…It's not 'Shadow'," the Shadow muttered. "And it's not 'Dark' either. It's 'Void'."

With that, the Shadow, "Void", departed into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Link lay panting; his chest ached from the smoke and ash that filled the air. He struggled to breathe as the heat from Death Mountain burned his lungs and smothered him. He rolled over and struggled to stand, sweat running down his body and soaking his tunic. Burns from the fire and lava hurt terribly. The great Goron, Dangoro, he had defeated sat in the center of the chamber, his hand on his head. He'd been turned into a monster and sealed in here. Now that he was back to normal, he was terribly disoriented, but no worse the ware.

Link was exhausted from the battle and in pain. He could barely see as he stumbled to his feet and picked up the discarded sword. His gauntleted hand grasped the sword tightly before he sheathed it and stumbled to the portal out of the dungeon. When he was safely beyond the gaze of the Goron, Midna appeared from his shadow and look at him with concern. Though she rarely showed it, she was beginning to care for the Hylian.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. They had gotten the piece of Fused Shadow from the battle and now had to head for the center of Hyrule to the next dungeon where it would be guarded by a great monster.

In response Link simply nodded and stepped into the portal. He felt a jerk as he was ejected at the entrance to the dungeon and stumbled down the road to Kakariko Village where the children and the Renadoawaited him. Gorons watched him from a distance, only their leader, Darbus, truly thanking him. The other Gorons couldn't believe this tiny Hylian had braved mountain and stilled the quaking of the volcano.

Stumbling along the stone path, Link tripped and fell, his exhausted body refusing to go farther. The Hero shook his head stubbornly and pushed himself along. The village stood before him and children ran to greet him. Collin stumbled up to greet him. He told Link that he had to go help everyone else and to find Ilia, to which Link nodded solemnly. Renado walked behind the children his quiet gaze fell upon Link's wounds.

Link smiled tiredly at the children and looked at Renado, silently telling him everything was safe now. Renado bowed his head in thanks, but said nothing. He came forwards and shooed the children off, specifically Beth and Luda to go tend to Collin. Collin still wasn't very strong, but he'd survived the terrible battle with King Bulblin.

Link watched the children go before Renado approached him. "Come and rest," the shaman said quietly and lead Link down the single street to the old inn. Thankfully, Link climbed the steps and thanked Renado with a dip of his head and opened the door. Collin sat on his bed with Beth and Luda trying to coax him to eat, but they fell silent when Link entered the room. On the far side of the room, Link sank down onto one of the beds gratefully and closed his eyes.

Link could feel the three children looking at him quietly. Collin's big blue eyes were full of concern. "Link, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Link nodded. _Of course,_ he seemed to say. His sharp blue eyes softened as he looked at the children and he smiled slightly.

A short time later Renado climbed the stairs and entered the room. He carried a bowl of hot water and a rag draped over his arm. He placed it on the floor at Link's feet and nodded at Link. With a sigh, Link took off his gauntlets and cringed in pain as he had to peel them off of his burned arms. The pain was incredible. With gentle hands, Renado stood up and carefully removed the leather gauntlets from Link's forearms and rolled up his sleeves to assess the damage. The burns were severe and blisters were already forming. They were tiny and covered Link's entire forearms. With a shake of his head, Renado knew this was very bad.

"Luda," he ordered his daughter. "Go get three bottles of red potion from Malo. Quickly." Though the shaman's voice was calm, Luda understood the urgency and ran from the room while Beth clutched her hands and Collin's blue eyes grew wide with fear. Renado knew that the children would react badly to what they were about to see, so he looked at them. "Beth, get plenty of bandages and, Collin, go get cold water from the spring."

Both children left quickly, even through Collin still limped heavily. Once the children had gone, Renado helped Link out of his tunic and his long-sleeved undershirt. The chainmail between the two had burned Link badly through his undershirt and made the young man let out stifled cries of pain. Truly, Renado couldn't help but pity the young man. He'd gone into the volcano with no form of protection and fought who knows what.

He helped Link remove his leather boots and grimaced at the burns the young man had obtained from the iron boots that lay at the foot of the wooden bed. Link gave little protest as he slithered out of his pants, but cringed when Renado looked at a deep gash on his right thigh. It wasn't his only wound, but it was the deepest. With a low sigh, Renado began cleaning the wound with care. His hands were gentle and sure, but the pain was intense and Link clenched his teeth against it. Renado was careful not to aggravate the wound farther and cleaned the dirt from it with the hot spring water before he carefully cleaned Link's dirt covered face. Link closed his eyes and let the shaman clean his wounds, but opened them when he heard running feet approaching. Luda bounded up the stairs and came into the room, the bottle of red potion cradled in her arms.

Beth entered soon, her arms laden with bandages and clean rags while Collin followed much more slowly with a basin filled with spring water. Renado poured some red potion onto one of the rags and used it to clean out the deep gash on Link's leg. Clenching his teeth and his fists, Link refused to let the kids hear him cry out in pain. The deep wound slowly began to react to the potion. It would heal quickly, knitting itself back together, but it would be painful. Renado moved onto the cuts and bruises on Link's chest and face before attending to the many, many tiny blisters that covered his body as well as the much bigger blisters that made it nearly impossible to move now. Renado soaked the bandages in the cool water and bandaged Link's blister covered arms legs, and feet, taking care of the deep gashes.

When Link was able to slump back onto the pillow and close his eyes, he was immensely grateful. Renado drew the covers up over Link and quietly ushered she children to the door. Collin had to rest so he could recover, but Beth and Luda were to stay in attendance to keep an eye on Collin, but also in case Link awoke and needed anything.

As he was leaving, Renado thought of how brave Link had been to go into Death Mountain, but also of how young he was, too young to be doing such great acts.

In the middle of the night, Link woke to find Midna sitting at the foot of the bed, gazing into the darkness, lost in thought. The children were all asleep and everything was quiet, but something had disturbed Link from his sleep, something cold had grasped his heart. Though what it was, he had no idea.

Link propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his clothes carefully folded at the foot of his bed and his boots and sword and shield stationed beside them. To his surprise his clothes had been washed and mended. How long had he been asleep? He shifted and sat painfully up. Midna turned her bright red eyes to him and focused hard.

"Well, have you slept long enough, wolfie?" Her voice carried a note of annoyance, but beneath it, a hidden softness began to form.

Link nodded sharply and stood up. He dressed carefully, taking care to make no sound and wake the children. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, but he could ignore. He made the bed and slipped out of the room, pausing and looking over his shoulder at the children he cared so much for, but he still had to find Ilia. Without waiting any longer, he slipped out the door and down the stairs. He left the inn and looked up at the moon. It had waned to a sliver and hung suspended in the sky among the cold, distant stars. Epona whinnied quietly as she trotted towards him. Placing a hand on the mare's forehead, he looked into her deep brown eyes.

It was time to go. Mounting her, he tapped his heels against her sides and off the plodded, slowly, but diligently. They had so far to go, and yet he could see the wall of Twilight rising up from the darkness as soon as he left the village.

Epona picked up her pace to a gallop and took off across the field that stretched out before them. Though usually Link would have been attacked by Bulblins and Bullbos, he rode the long way around on the edge of the field and saw them only from a distance. The way to the bridge took longer than he'd anticipated, but Epona's galloping jarred his injured body and made spasms of pain pass through him.

The moon was setting and dawn approaching when Link arrived at the stone bridged that spanned the great chasm. He also saw on the far side four shadow beasts prowling. His hands convulsively tightened on Epona's reigns. She whinnied and turned her head to look at him, her deep brown eyes holding his gaze. He sighed and drew Epona to a stop. He dismounted and placed his hand on her forehead. _I'm sorry, girl, _he though, _this is where I leave you. Take care yourself. _

Midna floated up to Link's eye level and looked from him to the horse. "Let's go," she said, her voice echoing in its strange manner. Link nodded and looked back at the bridge, but suddenly back at Midna. The little imp placed her hand on the horse's muzzle and said quietly, "He'll be fine."

Epona whinnied and nodded her head while she pawed at the ground. She stood and watched Link draw his sword and walk away, seemingly alone once Midna returned to his shadow. Link crossed the bridge and glazed challengingly at the black beasts, his grip tightened on his sword.

Link broke into an unsteady run, his muscles still ached, but it could be ignored. The four beasts turned to face him as he ran across the bridge, his pace steadying. He glared at them, challenge shining in his fierce blue eyes. Three of the beasts rushed him while the walls of Twilight erected behind him and around him. He turned sharply to the beast on his right, drawing back his blade, his shield raised to protect his open front. He lunged and slashed at the beast bringing his blade down from left to right and finally back down from the felt, his strikes precise. He gave the beast no time to attack as the sequence was carried out in less than a few seconds.

He spun while the beast was still roaring with pain brought the blade down on the shoulder of one of two that behind him. His muscles were tense as he delivered the blow with all of his strength and felt it slice through muscle all the way down to the bone. He pulled back in an instant and drove the blade into the Shadow Beast's chest and withdrew quickly, leaping back to give it room to fall. He was still exhausted and knew he had to finish this quickly. The third beast rushed to take the place of its companion, but Link withdrew quickly. He knew he had to kill the final two beats at the same time, or the last would use a shriek that would not only stun him for a moment and leave him open for attack, but it would also revive its fallen comrades.

Link leaped back to discover the wall of Twilight at his back and another to his right, he had to get to the fourth beast and lured the third to himself also. He pulled back as the third beast swung at him, its powerful arm just missing his head. He slithered between the two walls of twilight into a narrow "hall" and into the opening on the far side where the fourth beast awaited. The third followed him closely. It drew back and brought a powerful strike down on Link's back while the four stood before him and he tried to block its blow with his shield. With a cry from being hit from behind, Link fell into the blow in front of him. Dazed and off balance, he landed on the ground on one of his knees. He forced his eyes open against the pain and drew his bare back, bunching his muscles to deliver a spin attack. He waited for a moment for the two beasts to move closer and stand over him before he leaped to his feet, the blade singing through the air. It cut into the flesh of both beasts, slicing through their throats. Blood gushed from the wounds and glinted on his blade in the light of the rising sun. The beasts crashed to the ground and exploded, their blood spraying Link's green tunic, the barriers surrounding them disintegrating.

Link straightened up and walked towards the great barrier of Twilight before he froze and swung around. The bridge back to Hyrule Field disintegrated into little particles of Twilight and was sucked into the portal above the bridge. Shock and, for a moment, desperation flooded Link.

"There's no going back now," Midna said simply, looking at the yawning cavern and turned away. Link just nodded and walked slowly to the barrier of Twilight. Darkness stretched out from the barrier swallowing up the light from the rising sun. Link looked back one last time before Midna floated through the barrier and a huge orange hand shot out to drag him into the Twilight.

Striking the ground sharply on the far side, Link instantly felt his body shift painfully into that of a wolf. He was pitched forwards as his legs could no longer stand upright and his hands struck the ground an instant after they turned into paws. He shook himself sharply and looked around himself in the darkness. Midna landed heavily on his back, driving the air from his lungs. Couldn't she at least give him some warning before she did that?

"Well, Wolfie," she said, "onto the spring."

Link took off at a bound, his paws striking the hard packed earth and the chain on his paws clinking in the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Void stalked along through the darkness, he drifted soundlessly through the market of Castle Town. Ghostly beings drifted around him, unaware of his presence. They brushed up against his hands and face, green essence misting as he passed carelessly through them. It was strangely sobering, however, to see them going about their everyday lives, oblivious to the fact that they were nothing but spirits.

The Shadow sneered at the spirits with contempt, but wandered the streets endlessly, regardless. He pushed the door to the tavern open and stopped at the sight. Many people were gathered there, but it was some people on the far side of the room that caught his attention. A girl sat beside a couple of crates, her hands were balled into fists in her lap. She gazed with desperation and grief at a young Zora stretched out on the crates before her. He was ghostly pail, even for a spirit. A woman stood beside the girl, her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Void's crimson eyes narrowed. It was unusual for a Zora to be in Castle Town, let alone an injured Zora, especially a child for that matter. The shadow drifted closer and he gazed intensely at the child. He was royalty to be sure. But last Void had none, the only royalty of the Zoras that was a child was a girl called Ruto. He shook his head with disgust and stalked out of the tavern, but not before he saw a movement by the door. He tensed and raked his gaze across the tavern. There was a ledge near the ceiling and he leaped up, crouching up on the ledge, looking down at the people in the tavern.

The door creaked open a fraction of an inch before it swung open to reveal a great grey wolf. The beast resembled those of the shadows. Strange pale markings wove across its dark grey fur, but it was the imp roosted upon its back that was unmistakably from the shadows. The thing was no larger than a young child with black and white skin; a great orange hand seemed to hang from the back of its head, though a mask hid much of its face.

Without moving, Void watched the move slowly and cautiously across the room towards the girl and the Zora child. HE felt a faint tugging deep in his chest and narrowed his eyes. The wolf was certainly a shadow beast, but its fierce blue eyes were bright with intelligence and were far too human to be that of a simple, dumb beast. Tensely, Void realized that this beast was Link. But that wasn't possible, Link was human. Tensely, Void thought rapidly, his mind racing. Everyone here were spirits except for the great black beasts, the imp, and the Hero before him. The darkness had little effect on Void; in fact it fed him and strengthened him as he hadn't been in centuries.

The hero couldn't be turned into a spirit, Void realized. He turned into a beast, but why? The Spirit of Light would have claimed that it was because Link's spirit was pure, but the Spirit had told Void that he was incomplete without the Hero. That meant that Link was incomplete without him as well. Perhaps he had not turned into a spirit because his spirit, or soul, was incomplete, torn in two, light and dark.

Void remained motionless and undetected as Wolf Link and the imp stayed near the girl and the Zora child, listening to what was said in hushed voices. The imp said something to Wolf Link, but Void was unable to hear it. With a sharp huff, Wolf Link swung around and headed for the entrance of the tavern. Once he left, Void's tense muscles relaxed, but his expression remained hard with contempt.

Suddenly, Void felt something cold brush up against his leg and looked sharply down, hand flying to the hilt of his sword. A ghost cat sat beside him, its long fur glowing green. Its eyes fixed on him. Animals always seemed to know things and see things that people couldn't, perhaps that cat had seen and understood.

Void glared at the cat and rose sharply. He leaped down from the ledge and landed soundlessly. He had found his quarry and now it was time for him to start the hunting. He drew his sword and stalked after the wolf, a shadow it the darkness.

Less than a day later, Void found himself crouched in the spring of the Spirit of Light where he'd been before. Wolf Link stood before the faintly glowing spirit it spoke to Link and the imp upon his back. Suspended in the air above their heads was the container for the tears of light. It had been filled by the Hero as quickly as he could. However, the time without rest was taking its toll, Void could see this. The Hero's legs shook slightly with exhaustion and he could see the hunger in the wolf's eyes, yet this didn't seem to slow them down.

He'd stalked the wolf and imp the entire time they'd hunted for the Tears of Light. He'd even done the unthinkable. He's slain one of those damned bugs himself. It had attacked him though and he was completely justified in crushing the foul creature behead the heel of his boot. Besides, Void told himself, light had to be returned so he could fight the Hero and finally rid himself of the Hero once and for all.

Crouched here in the darkest corner of the cavern, he watched as the Spirit took its true form. The light was blinding to his sensitive crimson eyes and he shielded them. When he looked back, his eyes were narrowed against the ethereal light and stung. The serpent Spirit was massive and loomed over the Hero. Void forced himself to watch as the Spirit, with the same blinding light, transformed the Wolf into the Hero. Link stood tall and proud in his human form, his straw colored hair hung in his eyes, the green tunic contrasting to his fierce blue eyes. Void shuddered as he looked at those eyes. He bared his teeth in disgust and the feel of his heart racing.

The Sprit directed Link to the Water Temple at the very bottom of Lake Hylia and vanished as Link turned and walked lightly out of the cavern. Rising from his position where he'd been crouched, Void stretched his cramped muscles. He moved to where the Hero had stood just moments before and gazed after him, his eyes narrowed.

The Spirit burst up from the water behind his and spoke in a voice many times stronger than it had been the last time they'd spoken. "…Will you challenge him…Void…?" The Spirit asked, using the name the Shadow had claimed for himself.

"When it's convenient for me," Void answered shortly, not looking at the serpentine Spirit.

"…Of course…" The Spirit murmured. "…He will drive back the darkness...and bring peace…"

Void spat in disgust and turned to glare at the Spirit. "Not if he doesn't live that long," Void's anger was evident. He couldn't let the Hero live, but if the Hero didn't defeat Ganondorf, he would suffer for it. Void was sworn to servitude to the false king, but he would not honor that now. He was a creature of the darkness, born of shadows, hate, and lies. Betrayal was natural for him and he would relish the chance to betray the false king and be freed on yet another who wished to control him. He'd been Ganondorf's puppet time and again, but he'd been promised the death of the Hero and whatever else his heart desired, but these promises were empty and had never been fulfilled.

Neither Void nor the Spirit said anything for a long while before the Spirit offered up. "…Go…to the Gerudo Desert and…to the Temple of Shadow…seek out the Mirror of Twilight…"

"Why?" Void hissed suspiciously, his fists clenched.

"…Questions will be answered and more will be born…" The Spirit answered quietly before vanishing into the water of the Spring.

Void shook his head with disgust and stalked from the cavern. His posture suggested distain and contempt, but his mind raced. The Spirit had offered him a chance to find answers, but why was the Spirit helping him? He didn't know and he honestly didn't care, but he needed answers.

Link's feet touched down on the sand at the bottom of the chamber, the body of the guardian of the temple exploded into fragments of Twilight and the Fused Shadow hung suspended in the air above Link's outstretched hands. He gazed at the Fused Shadow through half lidded eyes. There was something strangely enticing about the Fused Shadows. Each time he and Midna found one after defeating the corrupted guardian, Link felt a yearning for the Fused Shadows, a calling that chilled him to the bone. Link felt himself sway lightly as the Fused Shadow seemed to call to him, enticing him to touch it, to become one with it.

Midna appeared from Link's shadow and took the Fused Shadow, jolting Link from his daze. She was speaking to him, but he wasn't paying attention. A flicker of anger and resentment burned in Link's gut. The Fused Shadow called to him like nothing else and Midna had taken it from his grasp. He glared silently at her.

Link, whom had always been at peace with himself, felt another jolt, but this was different. He'd never resented anyone or felt true anger before; the feeling was foreign and invasive. When the children had been kidnapped, he'd done only what he had to and what he was naturally driven to do. Anger wasn't what he felt; it was the feeling of urgency and determination to get the children back, but anger had not been present, it never had. Link had become frustrated at times, but he'd never felt anger. It made his blood run cold with foreboding; something had started to change in him ever since he'd entered the Twilight. No, that wasn't true, Link corrected himself. It had started to affect him, truly, after he'd entered the Water Temple.

With a feeling of unease, Link was wrenched back to the present by Midna's frustrated sigh.

"Pay attention!" She snapped, floating at eye level. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Her voice was accusing and Link smiled sheepishly at her and shrugged in apology.

With an annoyed sigh Midna floated over to the portal out of the temple and looked back at Link, concern flickering in her red eyes. "Link, are you okay?" Her voice was hesitant and she asked.

Link looked surprised, but nodded silently. He schooled his expression and walked over to the portal to stand beside Midna.

"Ready to go?" She asked, the concern still noticeable in her expression. Link only nodded and stepped into the portal, his thoughts troubled by what he'd felt.

When he opened his eyes again, Link was in the spring of the Spirit of Light. He looked up at the Sprit who rose above the water, its great serpentine body coiling through the water behind it. It glowed and looked down at him with shining eyes. The Spirit warned him of the Fused Shadows and spoke of the corruption, but with a lurch, he was no longer standing at the spring. He stood in a plane of blackness. There was nothing but the sound of the Spirit's voice. However, he looked to his right and his heart lurched. Ilia stood beside him, a smile tugged at her lips.

Link wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how he would get her memories back, and how she couldn't give up hope, not now. But his heart filled with fear and he stumbled back as she drew a long crooked blade. Her eyes were pure white with madness as she screamed and stabbed at him, but she faded and he found her blade in his own hand. Link wanted to cry out and drop the blade, but he couldn't make his fingers let go of it.

The Sprit continued to speak, but Link could make no sense of its words, he felt, however, its every word in the core of his very being. Looking up, he saw three men who looked exactly like him, except they were seeped in darkness. They were dawned in black, their red eyes shining as they extended their hands to him. And then, Link was running to them across the blackness. But as he ran, coldness filled him as those eyes stared into his very soul. As the vision passed into the Fused Shadows rising his above the tiny green hill and the Spirit continued to speak to his being a single word was uttered in his ear. He was unaware of it, yet it had more meaning to him than the entire chilling vision.

"Void," the Spirit whispered the single word and Link shuddered inwardly. An echoing laughter filled the air and countless copies of Ilia fell in the darkness.

Jerking back Link shook his head and stared ahead. He felt cold, colder than he ever had before. The single word still echoed in his ears. "…Void…"

Link's head was bowed as the Spirit fell silent and the air grew heavy. "Zant!" Midna's cry cut through Link's mind and he spun to face the creature Midna had spoken of only a handful of times. Link made to draw his sword and lung at the being, but froze at the sight.

Zant was dawned in long black robes with green markings like the ones on Midna's skin. He moved silently, the long sleeves swinging as he walked. Hid oversized helmet covered his head and shoulders. It looked light a huge head with bulbous eyes, a nose, and mouth with a tongue that curled out. The top of the helmet was pointed plated. It was meant for intimidation and it worked, freezing Link on the spot as he tried to figure out what it was that he was actually looking at.

Zant addressed Midna and she lunged towards him, but was thrown back, suspended in the air. She struggled against him, crying out in rage and fear. Link leaped to defend her, but Zant merely raised a hand and threw Link back, something collided with his forehead and burned his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain. Link crashed onto the ground and tried to rise, but the pain was maddening and he collapsed onto the ground, but not before he saw he was looking through a wolf's eyes once more.

The Spirit of Light shot forwards, Striking Midna's suspended body. Pure, white light consumed her and Link heard her shrieks of pain. She fell from the air and landed hard on the ground, but by then, Zant was already gone. Link staggered to his paws and looked frantically around. Rain pelted the ground and soaked Link to the bone. He raised his fierce blue eyes and saw they were in North Hyrule Field. Hyrule Castle rose like a dark shadow that raked the storming sky.

Midna lay before Link, her body ghostly pale and a faint sigh escaped her lips. "Link," she whispered, looking up at him. Her eyes were almost completely closed and were dulled with pain. "We have to find Zelda. Promise me." Her eyes fluttered closed and Link moved quickly around her to protect her from the fierce winds. "Link, take me to Zelda." She whispered.

Link nodded sharply and nosed Midna onto his back. She hung limp as a ragdoll and almost as lifeless. He took off running, the rain beating his face and soaking his fur. He swerved sharply to avoid the lizards that prowled the field and ran through the deep grass. The sky was almost pitch black, but would flash with forks of white lightning, illuminating the Castle as it soared high above Link the closer he got.

Link found his paws slipping on the soaked grass and mud plastered to his fur. He was freezing, but he felt Midna shudder with every breath. He narrowed his eyes and ran as hard as he could to the bridge leading to Castle Town. In the heavy rains, no one was on the roads and the guards' heads were bowed against the lashing rain. They didn't see his as he approached, nor as he stalked past them, taking care not to make noise. Once he slipped into the town a crush of thunder shook the vary air. Link ran for the sewers where he had exited the castle last time.

Link headed for Telma's Bar, but when he made it to the door he stopped. He was a wolf, a monster. He was sure to be attacked upon entering, but he had to take that chance. The only one who could heal Midna would be Zelda, he was sure of it. He ran for the door and pushed his way into the sheltered warmth. His eyes narrowed against the light and blinked to see the bar was packed. Someone screamed and in an instant the guards who had come here after their shifts were upon him. He felt a spear rake down his side, drawing blood as he tried to dodge it and was promptly greeted by a blade catching the side of his face. He leaped for the door. He had to escape. Someone was screaming about the monster on his back and cringed as the cold rain struck his face. He ran and cowered in the deepest shadows as the guards came outside, weapons drawn.

"I think it's gone," one of them said, brandishing his sword.

Another held a torch up and spat in a gruff voice, "We'll make it pay if it comes back here. That blasted beast." Link froze as he recognized that voice. Rusl was in the bar with others. He had recognized Link as the beast that had shown up just after the children had been stolen.

Link closed his eyes and bowed his head. Grief stabbed at him, but Midna's shaky voice drew him back reality. "…Link…" She whispered. "…Zelda…"

Link crept from the shadows and stood, looking up at the streets and soaring buildings. He had to find a way into the Castle. A quiet voice said, "I can get you it."

A long furred, white cat stood at the door. She looked at Link after a long moment and indicated an opening higher up in the wall. Link could use the crates to get in, but how would he not be seen?

"There's a ledge along the wall," the cat told him quietly. She added after a moment, "It's been used by others."

Link nodded his thanks and turned to the crates as the cat disappeared back inside the bar. Link had no time to thing on what the cat meant by "others", but he guessed he would find out soon enough. He pushed the crates with all of his strength into place, his paws slipping on the rain soaked cobblestones. Leaping up, Link crept into the gap and looked down at the people in the bar. Jars lined the ledges, but they were avoidable enough. It was the ropes that spanned the gaps that made him tense. He would get to Zelda, no matter what. His eyes hardened with determination and he prowled forwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Void stood, his sword drawn, the blade glinting in the darkness. Thunder crashed outside the window and the rain lashed the tower. The storm spoke of something dreadful happening, but it also spoke of the goings on in the tower room. Void stood before a figure dawned in heavy robes. She sat in the center of the room, refusing to answer his questions.

Void had grown impatient some time ago now he was downright furious. The princess sat in the center of the cold, dark room, refusing to answer him. She acted as though he weren't even there or perhaps as if her were only a minor irritant. She sat with her head held high. She looked at him with the expressionless gaze a ruler. She would withstand his threats and his torment.

Stalking around her again, Void's cold, crimson gaze bore into her. "What is the 'Mirror of Twilight'? What's its purpose?"

Zelda gazed at him with her own cold distain. She sized him up, rapidly calculating what would come of the information he thirsted for. She answered without expression, "I'll never tell you."

It had gone on like this for quite some time and Void was losing his shallow patience. This answer made his growl and he swung around to face. He slammed his gauntleted hand across her face with such force that Zelda was thrown onto the ground and lay there for a moment before she pushed herself up. Her blue eyes shone with cold fury. Void had lost his patience and swooped down upon her. Her closed her hand around her throat with crushing force and threw her against one of the stone walls, pinning her there.

"It wouldn't do you any good," she said in a choked voice. "Ganondorf has already been returned and Link will defeat him."

Void bared his teeth and spat, "There was never any doubt. That's not what I'm interested in. I want to know about the Mirror of Twilight."

Zelda gasped and choked from the force in which Void held her in place, his hand crushing her throat. She couldn't draw air and felt the burning in her lungs as well as in her head. Darkness was crawling across her vision as she choked. "It was used to seal Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm."

With the first satisfactory answer he'd gotten so far, Void thrust her away from him and she crashed onto the stone floor where she lay, gasping for breath. He paced over to her and crouched over her. He grasped the front of her robes and pulled her up to look into her blue eyes. They were not the eyes of a ruler he realized, they were the eyes of someone who had been defeated and given up almost all hope. Her eyes were dull and expressionless as she looked up at him.

Void let go of her robes and let her fall back. He rose and walked away in disgust. Zelda sat up and rose slowly. "You could help me," her voice was soft and froze Void in place. He didn't turn to look at her, but his back was tense. "I could tell you what you want to know, if you do something for me."

Void turned slowly to face her, a scowl on his face and he spat out, "I won't be used again, I won't be someone's puppet."

Zelda took a face towards him and laid a hand on his face. She held his crimson gaze steadily with her own blue gaze. Where she laid her hand, it burned. Void was made up of the darkness and shadows of the darkest part of a person's heart, Link's heart, and the contact of the incarnation of the goddess Hylia felt like fire on his cold skin.

He drew back sharply, the fear that was in darkest part of his heart bubbling up. His heart raced and Void felt tremors pass through his body. He hated the princess and everything that she stood for, but not the way he hated Link. "Don't touch me," he managed to hiss as he backed away.

He backed towards the door where he stood, fear and confusion driving his every move.

"Wait," Zelda's voice was soft. She stood where he had left her. She made no move to approach him, but she withdrew something from within her robes. The small blue ocarina lay in the palms of her hand. It was the very ocarina she'd given to Link many centuries ago. Her blue eyes were gentle as she saw his fear. "Use it to guide Link from the shadows. Be what Sheik once was."

Void glared hatefully at her, his sword held tightly in his hand. "You know I can't do that. I can't do anything for anyone but myself. It's what I am and I won't indulge you or that…that _Hero_." He spat the word at with the utmost loathing.

Zelda was undeterred as she said. "You would be helping yourself. He is you and you are him. Two halves who cannot be complete without the other." Void moved guardedly towards her only to stop a few feet from her, his gaze hard.

"That's not the type of thing the goddesses would support you saying," his voice was hard and cold, but his eyes were uncertain.

Zelda gazed at him for a long moment. "I may be an incarnation of the goddess Hylia and I may be princess, but I have to do what for the greater good."

"And nothing will come from the greater good if we become one," Void spat. "You 'Hero' would be imperfect."

"Not one," Zelda said quietly. There was something knowing about the way she was looking at him. "But two halves that have come together, still separate, but together."

Void hesitated as he took the ocarina in his cold gauntleted hand and looked at it. He closed his fingers around it and turned away without a word. He stopped at the door, expecting her to say something more.

"Use it to help defeat Ganondorf and then find peace with the Hero chosen by the Goddesses," her voice carried after.

Voice said softly to himself as he walked away, "Peace?"

He let his feet carry him down from the tower. He kept in the shadows as he slipped past the guards, unwilling to fight them at the moment. How could he use Zelda's ocarina to defeat Ganondorf? What use was the ocarina to him? And how to could he be with Link and not become a single being? He scowled and glared at the darkness around him. He and Link were separate people, born from the same soul, but two very different halves.

He drew his black cloak around himself and disappeared into the darkness. He had learned of the Mirror of Twilight's location from the Spirit of Light and Zelda had told him it was used to seal Ganondorf away. He would find this Mirror and he would find answers. He could wait to dispatch of the hero in his own time, for now he could use the Hero to defeat Ganondorf and then he could draw out the Hero's death. He had never bested the Hero before, they were usually equal in strength and skill, but the darkness of the Twilight had strengthened him. He was sure he'd be able to best the Hero. He had used trickery and betrayal before, but he preferred a good fight. There was no honor in him, no nobility in a fair fight, only the pleasure of a challenge and bloodying himself and his enemy. But fear and doubt still curled in the back of his mind making him feel weak and vulnerable, two things he hated above all else.

Link crept up the spiral staircase up the tower in which Zelda was prisoner. His fur was soaked and Midna was barely breathing. He paused and sniffed the air by the door. He would smell only one person in the room on the other side, but there was the faint smell of someone else, someone had been here recently. He tensed as he pushed his way into the room and saw Zelda standing by the window. She turned slowly to face him and saw Midna. She came quickly to his side and took Midna, laying the imp out before her. She spoke softly to them as she told Midna everything would be alright. She spoke of the Lost Wood and the Master Sword, taking Midna's hand in hers.

"I will be with, I'll always be with you," she whispered, her voice soothing. Midna's dull red eyes became alert at this and she tried to protest.

"W-what?" Midna tried to sit up, but her body was failing her. "What are you doing Zelda?"

Zelda didn't answer, but she closed her eyes, the triforce on her hand glowing. Midna gasped and Link jerked back. Zelda's body was fading and vanished altogether. Midna's hand glowed, the triforce appearing.

"No, no, no!" Midna moaned, holding her head in her hands. "This can't be happening!"

Link moved closer to Midna and looked down at the imp. The triforce was tattooed onto her hand, glowing faintly. Midna's eyes red eyes were desolate as she looked at her hand. The glowing of the triforce was all that was left of the princess. Hyrule had lost their princess for the sake of the little imp. It took only a few moments, though, for Midna to shake herself and look at Link.

"We're going to find the Master Sword in the Lost Wood. We have to get you back to your true form," her eyes were filled with determination as she said this. She jumped up and landed on Link's back. With one last look at her hand, Midna grew quiet, but said nothing.

Link rose and made his way quickly from the tower room. The guards would be making their rounds soon and link couldn't have them finding Midna and himself in the room where the princess was missing from. He felt a stab of grief for the princess, but he had honestly felt little for her.

Link leaped back through the window he'd used to access the tower multiple times now and plunged out into the rain beyond. Midna teleported them in an instant to Ordon Spring, the closest to the Forest Temple and to his village that he was willing to be at the moment, but he'd have to revisit the sight of the temple to find his way to the Lost Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

Link struggled through the Lost Wood. The dizzyingly similar paths made his head spin and the Skull Kid with his puppets that kept attacking him was driving him crazy. With a ferocious snarl, Link lunged at the nearest puppet and sank his teeth into its wooden throat. He tore uselessly at it. HE could do little against the wooden puppets other than score the wood with his teeth and claws. These were not creatures of flesh and blood and couldn't simply be killed.

With another snarl, Link spun to bite into the arm of another puppet and was satisfied when he heard the wood crunch under his powerful jaws. The puppet withdrew, its splintered arm hung uselessly at its side.

The five puppets had surrounded Link on all sides. He crouched and, glancing at the ones in front of him, lunged. He stuck the one on the right, raking his teeth across its wooden chest and turned midair to bite down on the leg of another. His jaws splintered the wood of the puppet's leg, but battle seemed to drag on forever. Landing, he panted, blood welling up from the wounds the puppets had managed to inflict, slicing through his thick grey fur.

He looked back at Midna as the puppets closed around them again. He crouched and readied to spring. Midna screwed up her face and used her powers to reach out with the darkness, forming a ring that surrounded the enemies. Blackness crackled across the puppets' wooden bodies. Link lunged, his attack enhanced by Midna's control over the darkness that she used to hold the puppets in place. Link's teeth sliced through wood, splintering and shattering the wood of the puppets' bodies.

Link stood panting, his breath rasped in his throat. He shook himself stalked through the trees. The sound of the Skull Kid's flute rose on the air and Link snarled with frustration. He couldn't take it anymore. He took off running and blindly followed the sound of the flute, his paws striking the ground. He heard it in the tree above his head and came up short. He glared up at the Skull Kid and bared his teeth in anger.

The Skull Kid's echoing laughter set Link's nerves on fire and he swiftly calculated his jump. The skull Kid was only about ten feet of the ground and with Link's growing anger, burning bright in his blood, he easily made the jump. A snarl raging in his throat, Link slammed into the Skull Kid and pinned it to the ground. He glared down at it with fierce blue eyes and saw its twisted smile and was sickeningly reminded of something he'd never seen before. He struck the Skull Kid sharply and turned away from it, stalking into the trees, the growing darkness in the forest swallowing him.

Link stood at the entrance to the ruins of an old temple. It seemed to whisper to him as he moved slowly forwards, the two great stone golems back in their rightful place. He'd pressed through the Lost Wood with difficulty, but he'd made it this far. The stone golems had refused to let him pass until he'd gotten them into their proper positions. It hadn't taken long, but his patience was wearing thin, something he'd never had to deal with before. Link had always been an endless wellspring of patience, but that was slowly changing.

Link padded slowly towards the archway. The whispering it Link's ear became more insistent as he moved forwards. He only stopped when he saw the Master Sword driven into the pedestal in the center of the room. It looked untouched by time and seemed to call to him. Everything around the sword was crumbled and aged, but the sword looked as if it had never been used, but it whispered of being an ancient and powerful weapon. Awed, Link walked slowly towards it.

Midna rose from his back to float by the entrance as he climbed up to stand in from of the sword. A sword made by the goddesses, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the case. As he drew closer, he could feel the tug from the sword to his very soul. He closed his eyes as he took one last step. He felt the changes immediately, the pain that always came when he transformed, but also a feeling of strength came to him. He clasped the sword in his gauntleted hand and pulled it from its pedestal. He felt a ripple of power as he pulled the sword out and raised it above his head, his blue eyes fierce and his body strong, the wounds from the Lost Wood vanishing.

The glowing staircase appeared before Link and Midna drifted over to him. She looked him over approvingly, the way she had the first time he been turned from a wolf into a human. She said nothing but followed him up the stairs to the Temple of Time.

Void crossed the desert in the darkness of night. The tunneling monsters had leaped at him from the moment he touched foot on the sand, but he dispatched of them quickly. He kept his sword drawn and kept walking. He refused to slow as he felt the tug from the shadows of the temple even from this distance.

The night air was cold and the sands that had been burning from the day were already freezing. Void glared ahead as he walked, the desert stretching out before him. He remembered when the desert had been home to the Gerudo people, but now nothing remained of them. The desert had long since erased any remnants of their existence on the ever shifting sands. Void had spied the great bored with their riders, but felt no need to engage them in combat and had skirted around them. It seemed that in the centuries the bulblins had taken over the desert after the disappearance of the Gerudo.

Void saw the Arbiter's Grounds rising up before him in the distance. The cold shadows lured him and drew him to the temple. If he was correct this was where the Mirror of twilight was. Six pillars rose high in the sky above the temple. It was with the utmost care that Void stalked past the bulblins and climbed up to the entrance of the temple. He felt there was no need to enter the temple itself for a guardian would block the way to the Mirror of Twilight, but the shadows from within called enticingly to him.

The entrance to the temple gave way to Void and he entered with surprising care. Usually he would have walked as though he ruled the shadows, but now Void took care where he went and, avoiding the traps and enemies, prowled to the Mirror chamber. He used and twisted the shadows to take paths that no one else could, but it wore strangle on him as it never had before.

Void found himself standing at the foot of a staircase that wound around the outside of the temple. His feet carried him easily up the steps, but he moved cautiously. He knew not what he was going to find, but it certainly wasn't what awaited him. In the center of the chamber, bound by chains, was a great black slab of stone. It rose several times the height of a man and shone of the darkest blackness. Set in a half-cradle was the circular Mirror of Twilight, only the Mirror of Twilight was no longer only a fragment of it remained.

Void climbed the steps to the Mirror and gazed into it. He saw his reflection, fractured and twisted. His red eyes stared back at him in the darkness. He heard the low murmur and raised his head sharply to look up at the six pillars that the chains around the black rock were attacked. Glowing faintly high above his head stood the six sages, seemingly only ghosts of what they'd once been. They gazed down at him, their voices echoing quietly around him. He wanted to shy away from them, to vanish into the darkness, but he gazed defiantly up at them.

"Void," one of them whispered, the others echoing his chosen name. He gazed at them with hatred and anger, but the one who had first said his name seemed to gaze at him with an impassive expression that burned into his vary soul.

He spun to face the fragment of the Mirror of Twilight and raised his hand, summoning the darkness to him. The darkness he summoned twisted around his hand seemed to reach for the mirror fragment, but also to shy away from it. Shakily, a portal began to form, wavering and terribly weak. The Shadow moved quickly to the portal. He could feel it tug weakly at him. He was born of the darkness though and could walk the weaker paths of darkness that no other could.

The first sage gazed at him breathing a warning. He swung around, refusing to look up at her, the Sage of Shadows. Her warning meant nothing to him. Though, the sages seemed to struggle and sty to surge upon him, trying to stop him from accessing the darkness on the other side of the portal, the Sage of Shadows breathed a word and the others fell back, letting him go.

It was without thanks to the Sage of Shadow that Void stepped forwards and was swallowed by the portal. The feeble portal flickered and vanished. It would not reopen until the Mirror of Twilight was whole again. The sages gazed silently at one another, imploring the Sage of Shadow to explain herself.

Void stepped out into the darkness. It wasn't true darkness though, it was somewhere between darkness and light, Twilight. He stood gazing at the sky that swam between golden and fading to blackness. He was greeted however by a blade swinging at his throat, only to turn it aside with his sword. Before him stood a man dawned in dark blue with burning red eyes and cowl covering his tanned face, Void knew who this man was. Sheik, Link's lover from centuries past.

"Dark Link," Sheik spat coldly, holding his blade at Void's throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Void's lips curled with disgust at that name. He was not Link, not his darker half, not his evil side, nothing. Calling his "Link", even if it was part of a larger designation made it seem as though he weren't his own being. Rage burned deep in his gut and he bared his teeth in anger.

"Don't call me that," Void hissed, his crimson eyes narrowed.

Sheik looked unfazed by this. He kept the blade at the Shadow's throat, coldly calculating his opponent's actions. Void made no move to attack though. He stood with his sword in hand, but made no attempt to use it. Something stirred in the back of his mind and he wondered how much Zelda actually knew. She'd given him her ocarina, the one Link had used many centuries ago, but she refused to tell him anything about the Twilight Realm, while the Spirit of Light had told him about the Mirror of Twilight and where it was. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why are you here?" Sheik asked coldly, the blade of his dagger pressed against Void's throat, biting into the flesh enough to draw blood.

"I could ask you the same thing," Void countered coldly.

Sheik glared at Void, but answered regardless, "I was sealed here when Zelda's soul was released from my body. This is where I've been ever since."

Sheik's grip tightened on his dagger as his spoke, his words were little more than a whispered. Void saw the anger in Sheik's eyes and felt some level of satisfaction in the fact that the Sheikah was angry. Recovering quickly, Sheik kept the blade pressed to Void's throat and sized him up.

"Why are _you_ here?" His voice was accusing, but there was curiosity there too.

Void never had to explain himself to anyone and debated not telling the Sheikah the truth, but he nothing to lose from telling the other. Granted, Sheik wasn't likely to believe him, but what did it matter.

"The Spirit of Light sent me here," Void answered with contempt and distain in his voice.

Sheik's hand convulsively tightened on the handle of his dagger and he growled out, "Tell me the truth. Why did you come here?" He was shaking with anger. Such a lie was ridiculous to tell, especially from an evil entity. The Shadow was just that, a shadow of the noble Hero. He was made up of nothing but darkness, secrets, and lies.

Void glared at Sheik and raised his hand quickly, clamping his powerful hand down on the shadow warrior's forearm. "I told you," he growled, red eyes furious. "The Spirit of Light and you rdear Princess sent me here."

"You weren't sealed here, no one has since Zant took over," Sheik growled out. "You came here of your own free will."

"I did," Void replied, snapping with anger. "I came here for answers, not be interrogated by an abandoned puppet of the princess."

Sheik was furious. He moved to drive the blade into Void's throat, but Void drew sharply back, throwing up his sword and blocking Sheik's dagger. Sheik leaped back, using his greater speed and agility as he struck swiftly at Void, his attacks raining down with relentless swiftness. Void ducked and blocked Sheik's blows, parrying and growling with rage. He ducked and swung at the other, his sword barely missing the Sheikah. The two shadow warriors leaped and attacked, the sounds of metal striking metal rang out across the black plains of the Twilight Realm, echoing in the silence.

Void and Sheik stood panting. Void held his ground, he gripped his sword in his left hand and his shield was raised to block Sheik's attacks. Sheik crouched across from his, his dagger held tightly as they sized each other up. Void lunged forwards. He drew his blade back and slashed at Sheik's side. Sheik leaped into the air, just barely dodging the blow. He brought his dagger down in three swift slices, catching the side of Void's face and drawing red-black blood.

Void growled in anger at the feel of the blade drawing blood, but satisfaction also washed over him. He hadn't had a challenge like this since the last time he'd fought Link centuries ago. With a devastatingly powerful blow, he drove the hilt of his sword into Sheik's side and knocked the air from his opponent's lungs. Momentarily winded, Sheik crouched in front of Void, clutching his side. He glared up at the other, his red eyes shining with anger and defiance, but he didn't move.

"Finish it," Sheik growled his gaze boring into Void. Sheik knew he was defeated, but refused to be weak in his defeat.

For an instant Void hesitated. He was once more pinned down by Link, the Hero's blade at his throat. "End it," he spat, flecks of blood spattering the hero's cheek. The hero rose and walked away, sealing him in the chamber in which he'd been defeated. Shaking his head, Voice growled, "No."

Sheik froze gazed at him, confused and uncertain. Void withdrew his blade from where it rested against Sheik's neck and sheathed it. He stood up and spat, "Get up."

Sheik hesitated a moment and Void grew angry. In his confusion and frustration at his weakness, he hauled Sheik to his feet. Void had no idea what came over him, but he could fear like he had when Zelda placed her hand on his face. He hated the feeling of fear and grew angry at the fear and vulnerability.

In a moment's desperation, Void wrenched Sheik towards himself and carelessly pulled down the other's cowl. He was startled by Sheik's face. Sheik was, to put it simply, beautiful in his eyes. The other's red eyes were wide in shock. His tanned skin and golden hair made his a shocking contrast to Void's own black hair and his ashen grey skin. Void pulled Sheik flush against his body and crashed his lips into the other.

It was in desperation and fear if nothing else, but Void was made of shadows and darkness, lies and deceit, but also the darker sides of love and lust. He only served himself, but there was an underlying fear there too. Darkness was always considered evil, but it was also fear and in his fear, always masked by anger and blood lust, Void clung to Sheik, the way a young child would cling to their mother or a beloved possession in the midst of a storm.

Sheik only fought back for a moment, but he felt something else from Void, something other than lust and anger. It was fear, Sheik could feel him shaking as he drew his arms around the other's neck. His hands buried in Void's black hair and he drew in the familiar, but strange smell of Void. He smelled like Link, but different at the same time.

Void pushed his tongue into Sheik's mouth and fiercely mapped the unfamiliar terrain of the other's mouth. Sheik moaned as Void deepened the kissed and drew his tongue along Void's. Void dropped his hand to grasp Sheik through his skin tight pants. He stroked and massaged him through the fabric, feeling rather than hearing Sheik moan in response. Sheik thrust and ground against Void's hand; trying to increase the friction.

Pulling back from the kiss, Void drew his tongue across Sheik's exposed jaw and down to his neck where he sucked rather forcefully. He heard Sheik's moans and groaned in response. His erection was hardening and strained against his pants.

Sweating, Void pulled completely back from Sheik and looked the other in the eyes. Sheik was flushed and panting heavily, his eyes half lidded. Void's voice was soft as he said, "If you agree to this, there's no going back."

"I know," Sheik panted. His chest rose and fell enticingly. The lean muscles beneath Sheik's skin tight garments rippled as the Sheikah pulled Void close and to the ground where they stood. He kissed Void fiercely, equaling the desperation and force that Void had used earlier. He pushed his own tongue into Void's mouth and stroked Void's tongue drawing a moan from the other.

Sinking to the ground, Sheik pushed Void's hat from his and pushed the black, torn tunic over the Shadow's head, breaking the kiss to do so. Void shrugged off his undershirt and helped Sheik peel away his own skin tight garments.

Void's mouth and tongue trailed down Sheik's throat to his collarbone as he pushed the blue fabric away and sucked on the freshly exposed skin. He felt Sheik slide his hands across the pale skin of his shoulder and shuddered at the warm touch. It wasn't searing like Zelda's touch had been, but it was warm. Sheik gasped at Void's cold touch, but didn't shy away from it. Sheik ran his warm hands down Void's sweating back, though the skin was still cold to the touch and heard Void let out a sigh, his breath tickling Sheik's collarbone.

Void pushed the fabric of Sheik's outfit down to his waist and paused to look at the flushed and sweaty Sheik. His face was flushed red and his chest rose and fell as he panted. Void dropped his head and lapped at Sheik's exposed nipple, hearing the Sheikah moan; he brought his hand up to tough the other nipple and twisted it between his cold fingers. Sheik moaned and through his head back, though he gasped at the cold touch and moaned even louder. Sheik arched his back and thrust against Void's leg, grinding hard.

Sheik's moans filled the air as he felt himself getting close, Void's own moans mingled with his own. Void stopped sucking on Sheik's nipple and bowed his head, his teeth bared as he thrust head against Sheik's leg. He was shaking and sweating, getting so close, but Sheik brought him up short.

"Stop…stop…" Sheik panted, his sweaty and holding onto Void's shoulder. Void stilled his movement, his black hair hanging in his crimson eyes. Sheik pushed his skin tight garments all the way off and discarded the bandages while Void kicked his boots off and pushed his pants off.

Sheik lay on his back panting while Void eyed him. Sheik was magnificent, his lean muscle rippled under his tan skin, his golden hair fanned out across the ground, and his face flushed. Void dropped his head to Sheik's erection and drew his tongue across the bottom of it. Sheik moaned loudly in response. He thrust sharply up and moaned as Void licked the head of Sheik's erection, precum coating his tongue. The taste was foul, but Void couldn't have cared less. He closed his mouth around the head and began to suck, drawing more into his mouth. Sheik moaned loudly, thrusting into the back of Void's throat.

Void's own erection throbbed and dripped precum at the sounds Sheik made. But it was just before Sheik was about to cum that Void drew back. He heard an enraged more from the Sheikah as he drew back, wiping precum from his lips. Sheik lay on his back, panting, "Why?"

Void didn't answer, but put three fingers in his mouth and began to suck on them. He slid his tongue over his own fingers and shuddered at the feeling. He dropped his fingers from his mouth and placed them at Sheik's entrance. He push one finger in without warning and began probing the hot walls of the Sheikah.

Sheik gasped and closed his eyes as Void gave him little time to adjust before a second and third fingers were added. Void scissored his fingers and stretched Sheik's entrance. He thrust his fingers in and out, feeling for something. It was when he hit a certain spot that he heard Sheik almost scream that he struck the spot once more with his finger and withdrew them from the Sheikah.

He positioned himself and thrust into Sheik without warning. The fit was tight and he moaned at it. Sheik cried out though and closed his eyes against the pain. Void leaned over the other and pressed his lips firmly to Sheik's and pressed his tongue in, sliding it along the other's to entice a moan from him. Gripping Void's shoulder, Sheik moaned, "Move."

The order was given and Void drew almost all the way out and thrust sharply into the Sheikah. He heard a strangled cry melt into a series of moans as he thrust in an out, aiming for the spot he'd found. His erection throbbed painfully as he thrust and struck Sheik's "sweet spot".

He grasped Sheik's erection in his hand and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. They quickly grew erratic, though. Sheik dug his fingers into Void's sweat slick back and moaned loudly, his moans mingling with Void's. Sheik was about to cum and gasped for breath. He threw his head back, moaning incomprehensibly.

"Void," Void panted in Sheik's ear, giving him a name to cry out when he came.

Sheik said nothing, but moaned loudly as Void struck his prostate again and again. "Void!" He cried out, cuming hard in Void's hand. His erection throbbed and jerked as he came, the white liquid spraying across their chests and Void's hand. Void thrust hard, desperate for release only moments later, his voice joining Sheik's as he cried, "Sheik!"

Voice dropped his head, support his weight on his hands on either side of Sheik's head. He panted heavily, his breath mingling with Sheik's. He kept his eyes closed as his sweaty muscles trembled. He withdrew from Sheik, the other's breath catching in his throat as Void pulled out. Void did not collapse beside the other, but sat beside him, looking down at the beautiful Sheikah. He reached for his tattered cloak and drew it across the exhausted Sheikah and let his hand linger.

Void let his fingers linger on Sheik's cheek as he brushed the hair away from the other's sweaty forehead. His own crimson eyes were half lidded as he looked down at the other. A calmness washed over him as he gazed at Sheik. He felt strange without the fear and anger dictating his every move, but felt at ease, relaxed even.

He lay down beside the other, but didn't draw the cloak around himself. Sheik, who's eyes had been mostly closed until now, propped himself up on his elbow. He lifted part of the cloak, offering Void his own warmth. Void shook his head, "No, I don't need it."

Sheik sighed and shook his head. He knew that stubbornness, it was something Void and Link shared. Sliding closer to Void, Sheik threw the cloak over the both of them and pressed Void back until he laid back. Sheik closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Void's skin was cold, but he laid his head on the pale shoulder regardless and closed his eyes. Sheik was quietly aware of Void wrapping his arms around him before sleep claimed him.

Void lay awake for a long while, staring up at the Twilight Realm's discolored sky. He felt a strange yearning for Sheik that wasn't the lust he'd just shared with the other; it was a desire to draw him close and not to let him go. Void closed his eyes and let sleep claim him for the first time in centuries.


	7. Chapter 7

Void stood across from Sheik, the pale blue ocarina raised to lips. The passage of time was strange in the Twilight Realm and he was unsure of how much time had passed in the Light World when several days had passed in the Twilight Realm. His crimson eyes were narrowed as he listened to Sheik play the lyre. The music was pure and sweet, but carried a haunting echo of sadness.

Sheik has completed the song and lowered his lyre, watching as Void played it back to him. It reminded Sheik of when he had taught Link these very same songs. Void's fingers played across the ocarina, the sound pitch perfect for how Link used to play, centuries ago in a time that never happened. Sheik closed his eyes and banished the thought before it could well up and consume his mind. The Twilight Realm was Sheik's home now and he couldn't let his mind be drawn back into its old rut.

It had been centuries and Sheik had made this place his home. When Zant had begun to come to power, Sheik had been the first to warn the Princess, but, alas, she had not listened to him. She was young and beautiful, but knew little of the world beyond her castle walls. In her anger at his impudence in accusing her adviser of treachery, she banished him sent him into the outskirts of the Twilight Realm. Sheik had been unable to do anything for his adopted people when Zant betrayed his people and cursed the princess. Sheik had remained near the Castle, against the demands of his exile, and had seen her flee to the World of Light. Now all Sheik could do was wait. In the past, he had attempted to assassinate the false king and rid the Twilight Realm of the darkness that had stolen across the land turned their people into monsters, but he'd quickly learned there was more at work here than just Zant. He'd gained his awful powers from somewhere and Sheik believed he knew where.

Sheik had been living in secret on the outskirts of the Twilight Realm when he felt the very realm shudder as something happened. The air turned cold and he felt the same dread he'd once felt and reached out to the one person he'd ever met in the Twilight Realm to warn her. She thought him foolish in his petty worries, but she took him in regardless and had him instated in the same position he'd been in the Wolf of Light once she learned who he was and what his role in history had been. If only she'd listened to him, things would not have come to this.

Void lowered the ocarina when he's finished playing and looked at Sheik. The music sounded different when he played it from when Sheik played it. Void felt devoid of emotion at the moment and felt a faint flicker of anger at it. Since he'd come to the Twilight Realm his anger had cooled and faded almost altogether. It left him feeling empty and vulnerable. Though he hated this feeling, Void found it harder to draw upon his anger now. He watched the preoccupied Sheik and silently blamed him for his lack of ability to draw on his emotions in this place.

Sheik twisted his hand, the lyre disappearing into particles of Twilight. He beckoned for Void to follow him. Void walked silently after Sheik, the two of them shared no words as they took to the deepest shadows, avoiding the monsters Zant had turned to Twili, the beings of the Twilight Realm, into. They came to stand before their side of the portal back to the Light World and Sheik turned to face Void.

"Zant will be defeated and the way will be restored, but until then, we can only wait and keep watch." Sheik sat silently, his back to the portal and his gaze trained on the distant castle. His eyes grew distant beneath his bangs and Void knew that beneath his cowl Sheik was grimacing.

Void stood silently and watched the Twilight Realm, he could feel the weight of the darkness that had taken over the Twilight Realm and turned its people into monsters. The darkness pressed upon his mind the way Ganondorf's had. He had not seen battle in a several days and felt his skin crawl, it reminded him too much of his imprisonment and sank down to sit beside Sheik.

"What's happening after Zelda sealed me here?" Sheik asked emotionlessly, not looking at Void.

Void was quiet for a long while, he had been sealed in the chamber all the while, but Sheik didn't know that. He wasn't willing to expose this but of information and said, "Ganon was defeated and the world moved on." Void's answer was short and he clenched his jaw in rising anger. He didn't care for the world of light, but the injustices against him time and again wore on his mind.

"It was centuries ago," he added after a while. He didn't want to say anything more, but something in him yearned to be released. It pressed to be spoken of and when he allowed it be, his voice was cold. "I was in that damned chamber the entire time, it wasn't until the Twilight came that I escaped."

Sheik was surprised, but didn't show it. He hadn't known what had happened to Void, or Dark Link as he'd known him, the Shadow, he'd assumed had been killed, but that wasn't the case. To know that he'd been a prisoner, not even free to wander the darkness as Sheik had, was strange. He said nothing, but he felt ill placed sympathy and pity.

The mention of Twilight, however, pulled sheik's attention and he swung his head around to look at Void. "The Twilight's come to the World of Light?" His gaze burned into Void and his voice was accusing.

"Ganondorf," Void spat, a scowl marring his features.

Sheik closed his eyes and wanted to moan in despair. Ganondorf had returned and had brought the Twilight upon the land. If it had been centuries as Void had said, Link would be long dead. The Hero wouldn't be there to oppose the Thief of Darkness.

Void saw this and muttered, "You precious Hero's alive, he'll defeat Ganondorf."

Sheik snapped his head up, his gazed focused on Void. Countless questions flooded his mind, begging to be asked. Was Link like he had been before? What had happened to the Link he knew? Did Link remember anything? Did Link remember him?

Void looked across the planes of Twilight and shrugged at the unasked question. "He was transformed into a wolf when I saw him. There was an imp with him." Void's expression twisted with disgust at the memory and he clenched his jaw.

"The blue eyed beast…" Sheik murmured it to himself and seemed to find comfort in it, but he also closed his eyes, his brow creasing. "The Twili have a legend that a hero will come in the form of a blue eyed beast. If that beast is Link, he won't just save Hyrule; he'll save the Twilight Realm as well."

Sheik felt his insides twist at this. He had guided and been there for Link during the hardest parks of the Hero's journey, he couldn't picture his love going through it all over again as well as defeating Zant. He felt fear and unease for Link, but also gratitude that the Hero had returned when he was needed most.

Link bounded across the desert sand. The wind blew sand in his eyes and his paws sank into the sand, but he pushed on, no matter how hard the going was. He had chosen his wolf form to travel for it was faster and easier to travel across the desert. Night has long since fallen and the half moon rode high in the pitch black sky.

Link could feel Midna's little hand gripping the fur on his back as he ran hard through the cold night. They'd already been to the temple once before and discovered the Mirror was broken, in an effort to find the pieces of the Mirror, Link and a distressed Midna traversed the Hyrulian countryside and went all the way to a temple in the sky to find the fragments. Link felt his heart swell at the memory of regaining Ilia's memories in the process, but a shadow crossed his mind as he saw the great spires of the temple rising before him.

Link slowed his pace as he approached the temple. Of all of the temples, it was the most foreboding. He kept to the shadows as he slipped up to the entrance and returned to his human form with Midna's aid. He rose to his feet and entered the temple with the same wariness he had the first time. He made his way directly to the entrance of the Mirror Chamber and took a deep breath he stepped out into the cold night air. The winding steps up the outside of the temple felt longer than before as he climbed them, foreboding rising in his gut.

Link looked silently up at the silhouettes of the sages. They looked pale and far away under the white light of the moon and sent chills up his spine. He mounted the steps to the pedestal on which the fragment of the Mirror of Twilight sat and watched Midna rise from his shadow. The three remaining fragments materialized from the particles of Twilight and drifted to their places. Midna drew back sharply as the pieces of the Mirror fused and the portal opened, it's white light shining against its black background.

"Link," Midna said quietly, looking back at him with shadowed red eyes. Her expression was afraid and sad. "We have to save my people."

Link nodded in agreement and just before he could step onto the platform of the portal Midna whispered, "Thank you, Link."

Link smiled slightly and nodded, stepping into the light. He felt his body disintegrate into particles of Twilight and then there was nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Golden skies melted into blackness far below Link. Black particles rose on the air from the darkness an immeasurable distance below where he stood. The Master Sword was held tightly in his hand as he walked towards the Castle which rose from the darkness, its black spires reaching for the golden sky. Link moved slowly, gazing about himself and the narrow walkway he stood upon. The air was heavy with the darkness; it seemed to weigh upon his shoulders and tried to feed upon his strength.

The interior of the castle was complicated, rigged with transparent geometric patterns that glowed in the presence of the great white orbs in which had been sealed beneath the large, obsidian statue of hands.

Link lifted the first orb from its resting place. He began carrying across the floor of the chamber and heard a strangled cry from Midna. He spun to see the hand rising from the floor and floating menacingly towards him. He held the orb tightly and ran. His feet thumped across the floor as he made it to the end of the chamber and threw the door open, lunging through and slamming it on the far side.

Sweat broke up on brow as he carried the orb, dropping periodically to slay the shadow beasts that swarmed to its warm glowing light. He had to place it on the floor for the transparent stairs to rise and was climbing them with his clawshot ready when the hand came through the wall. He leaped from the stairs and slashed at the stone hand as it lowed for the orb.

The hand seemed unconcerned with him as it reached for the orb and lifted it from the ground before turning in the air and carrying it towards the wall. Link leaped at it, driving the Master Sword into it. The hand dropped the orb and lowered for it. Link grabbed the orb and turned, running.

He carried the orb beneath his arm, slashing at his enemies with the Master Sword and glancing back to see the hand floating after him. Link ran as hard as he could, his muscles aching. Link broke into the open of the castle courtyard and ran to the place where the orb belonged. He set it down, gasping for air. He rose to his feet to see the hand was no longer following him.

When the portal had opened Sheik and Void leaped back, weapons drawn. The retreated into the deepest shadows of the Twilight, ready to ambush an enemy. They stood at the ready when they saw Link materialize. Sheik grew tense at the sight of Link. He looked much the same as the last time Sheik has seen him, but he didn't have the same look in his eyes that the Link he knew had. The Hero of Time had a look of someone who'd seen too many horrors in their life and could do nothing but keep moving forwards. The look in this Link's eyes was that of hardened determination. The look of someone who'd seen horrors, but knew what they had to do. This Link was no child who was thrown into a world of chaos; this Link was young adult who had entered a fray with a purpose.

Void saw Link and felt the familiar rage and hatred at the sight of him, but felt the cold calling. Link looked much as he always had, but there was something different in this Link, whether it was the way he carried himself or something about how he look. This Link was different.

The imp rose for Link's shadow and said quietly, "Link, I don't want my…people to see me like this. Please let me hide in your shadow, just a little longer."

Link smiled slightly, his blue eyes softening, and nodded. He made his way do to the castle, moving slowly and cautiously.

Sheik inclined his head slightly at Void and the two of them moved slowly and carefully after the Hero. The remained undetected as they kept to the shadows and moved in his footsteps, far enough away not to be detected, but close enough to keep an eye on him.

In the chamber with the orb, Sheik froze and muttered to himself. "The orbs were taken!"

They remained behind until Link had made his was from the room, running when the hand rose into the air. Sheik lunged at the land, his blows striking uselessly and ringing out. Void joined him in attacking the hand and slowing it down. The two shadow warriors dropped back when Void hissed, "It's useless."

"At least we can slow it down," Sheik snapped in response. "But we've got to move, there's another one we'll have to slow down."

They tailed Link all through the castle and fought the hand in the first chamber after he escaped with the orb, slowing it without the Hero knowing. They follow Link to the throne room, where Sheik pulled them up short and shook his head. They couldn't go in and risk detection. Zant knew nothing of him and they couldn't help Link in his battle against the false king.

Void growled in response, but took up a position on the opposite side of the door from Sheik. He kept his blade drawn and remained tense, waiting for battle to find them.

Link stood before Zant, the Master Sword held in his left hand and his mind racing. Zant spoke of a god that had saved him and given him the power to usurp the thrown from Midna. His rant turned into a form of temper tantrum as Midna yelled at him. He leaped from the throne and stalked towards Link.

Link leaped and attack he swung and dodged Zant's confusing, seemingly unpredictable attacks. The madness behind the mask of the usurper king were exposed as he attacked erratically, forcing Link onto the defensive and relying on everything he'd ever learned about combat. With others there was usually some kind of pattern, but with Zant, it was madness. The transparent barriers erected like when Link fought the shadow beasts, leaving him feeling caged. His attacks turned desperate as the battle wore on, but it was when he looked carefully, he saw an opening, a flaw in Zant's erratic fighting style.

Working to exploit this flaw, Link gained the upper hand, leaping and timing his attacks just right. When he drove Zant back, Zant stood by the throne, his eyes maddened and his voice hysterical as he spoke. Midna had had enough and shot forwards, driving her powers deep into his body and choking the life from him. He exploded into particles of Twilight.

Midna looked dazed as she stared at the throne and then down at her hands. An expression of anger and fear crossed her face. Link moved carefully to stand beside her and looked questioningly at her.

"I just thought," She said quietly, "that when he'd be defeated, I'd return to my true form, but…"

Link gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeming to say, "Let's go".

Midna nodded and retreated into his shadow. He made his way from the throne room and back to the portal, encountering no one. He stood at the portal when Midna appeared again and looked back at her home. "I'll go with you and help you defeat Ganondorf, and then I'll come back."

Link nodded and turned to the portal, what he didn't see where two figures following them.

"Will you go back to the World of Light?" Sheik asked.

Void nodded, "I have unfinished business there. Will you come back?"

"No," Sheik shook his head. "This is my home now. I have to take care of it until Midna returns."

Void nodded and when to the portal Link had disappeared through only moments before. He raised his hand in farewell. _'For now,'_ he thought to himself as he entered the portal back to the World of Light.


	9. Chapter 9

The desert lay far behind Void. His feet carried him through Castle Town and towards the barrier or Twilight that encased the Castle. Rain poured from the heavens, streaming down his face and plastering his hair to his face. The people of Castle Town had taken shelter from the heavy rains and didn't notice him moving with swift determination through the streets. Those who did see him steered clear of him as he was dawned in his tattered black cloak and black tunic.

He moved as little more than a shadow in the rain. The dark sky flashed with lightning and thunder rolled in the distance. It was fitting, Void thought as he reached the bridge to the Castle. The guards who saw him barred his way.

"Turn back," one of them said in a low voice. "There's no way to pass through the barrier."

The other glared at him from beneath his helmet and sized up the rain soaked stranger. Void said nothing, stopping in front of them. His crimson eyes narrowed and he spat, "Get in my way and I will kill you."

The guard who had told him to turn back shifted uneasily while the other, the senior guard, took a pace forward, lowering his lance. Void drew his sword and stood before the guard. He stood still for a full moment before he launched himself forwards, slashing at the guard's side. He didn't stop to fight, though. He ran for the barrier of Twilight and, as he had done with the portal, summoned the darkness to himself and forced his way through.

The barrier tugged at him and tried to resist him, but as a shadow he passed through. The guard crumpled, clutching his bleeding side where Void's blade had bitten into his flesh trough the only chink in his armor. The younger guard swung around to challenge Void just in time to see him pass through the barrier.

Void didn't look back as he had his way through the Castle. His goal was the throne room. He would face Ganondorf before Link defeated him. His sword brandished in his left hand and his shield in his right, Void entered the Castle.

Standing silently before the stairs that rose to the throne room, Void held his sword tightly his crimson gaze hard. He climbed the stairs, his feet making no sound as the thunder crashed overhead. He stood dripping in the doorway, lightning flashed behind his back, illuminating the huge room.

Sitting in the throne on the face side sat the hulking figure of none other than Ganondorf himself. His golden eyes seemed to flash in the illumination of the lightning. His broad, powerful shoulders rippled as shifted to look at the figure in the doorway. His black armor seemed to shine in the darkness and his sword, held carelessly in his hand, reflected the cold light. He watched the figure walk slowly into the throne room, sword drawn.

Another flash of light illuminated the room for an instant, glinting off of swords, eyes, and armor. Void stood defiantly before Ganondorf's throne. His crimson eyes burned into the golden eyes of the Gerudo King and he felt hatred rising in him, burning in his every limb.

"Ganondorf," Void hissed the name, thunder punctuating his statement.

"You've come, Dark Link," there was amusement and distain in Ganondorf's tone as he spoke. He didn't believe the Shadow would have the courage to defy him after his failure to kill the Hero of Time all those centuries ago. "Crawling back as you always have. History always repeats itself, always."

Void bared his teeth in rage and spat, "Not this time!"

He raised his sword and ran towards the King. Ganondorf rose almost lazily and raised his own sword. Void brought down his blade fiercely. However, Ganondorf turned away the blow with his sword, throwing Void to the side with ease.

Void landed on his feet and ran again, swerving and aiming at Ganondorf's back. With a roaring laugh, Ganondorf spun, meeting Void's strike head on. He bared his teeth in a savage grin as he threw Void away gain, sending the Shadow flying. Void landed hard on his side, the wind knocked from his lungs. He struggled to his feet, glaring hatefully at Ganondorf. He King moved purposefully towards him, sword held at his side.

Void climbed to his feet and lunged, driving his blade towards the center of Ganondorf's breastplate. He knew of the scar beneath that piece of armor and aimed to puncture it, but Ganondorf brought the end of the hilt of his sword down on the side of Void's head, sending him sprawling.

Blindly, Void struggled to rise again. Blackness crawled across his vision and the blood roared in his ears. He rose to his feet and fell to the ground, sword clutched in his hand. Blood matted his black hair and ran down his face, dripping in his eyes. Lightning flashed, glinting off Ganondorf's sword as he stood over Void.

"You're weak, Dark Link. You'll never defeat the Hero let alone me," Ganondorf goaded, standing over the helpless Void.

"It's Void!" Void snarled, lurching to his feet and lunging at Ganondorf. He drove his sword into a thin slit in the shoulder of Ganondorf's armor. He felt the blade sink into flesh and muscle, burying deep, just below Ganondorf's collarbone.

Ganondorf seemed unfazed. He reached up and ripped the blade from his shoulder. He threw the blade carelessly to the side where it clattered, spinning out of reach. Ganondorf leaned down and grasped Void by the throat.

"Alright, 'Void'," Ganondorf hissed mockingly. Ganondorf threw Void across the throne room where he crashed into one of the stone pillars and landed limply on the ground with a sickening thud. Ganondorf walked menacingly to stand over Void and placed his foot on Void's shoulder. He drove his foot down; a sickening crunch echoed through the hall and was drowned out by the crash of thunder.

Ganondorf plunged his sword into Void's shoulder, slicing through flesh, muscle, and bone. Void bared his teeth, refusing to cry out in pain, though his eyes were narrowed and all he could see with the outline of Ganondorf's hulking form above him.

Ganondorf leaned down and whispered in Void's ear, "You'll never betray me again."

White hot pain flashed through Void's body. He cried out in pain, blood flying from his lips and he jerk, convulsing on the floor, but pinned in place by Ganondorf's sword. A crackling flash of darkness rippled outward from Ganondorf and Void. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder punctuated the event. When silence reigned again, there stood only Ganondorf and his sword driven into the stone floor where Void had laid.

Ganondorf snorted as he walked back to his throne and sat heavily. Turned the blade in his hand, admiring the blood that glinted on the blade.

Link stood before the barrier of Twilight, rain fell heavily. Thunder and lightning set the mood as Midna floated beside him, looking up at the Castle, shrouded by Twilight. She summoned the Fused Shadows and looked at them. Her expression was distant and her eyes shone with sadness. Without a word she rose in the air and the Fused Shadows rushed towards her tiny body. The closed and fused around her, becoming complete. Glowing orange, Midna's limbs grew and changed. She slammed into the barrier and squeezed.

Drawing sharply back, Link raised his arms to block his face from the rush of air and force that erupted from the barrier. When he looked back, with a gasp he saw Midna drop before him, returned to her normal impish self. She looked at him without saying anything. There was nothing to be said, but the Fused Shadows had sapped her strength as nothing else ever had.

They plunged into the Castle Grounds, working their way to the throne room where Ganondorf would be awaiting them. The storm did not abate as Link traveled determinedly through the Castle. He stood at the great steps to the Throne Room, wind hammered him, lashing rain in his face and making him narrow his fierce blue eyes. He climbed the steps to stand in the doorway and saw Ganondorf sitting in the throne, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Zelda hung from the center of the triforce high above their heads.

Midna cried out and flew to Zelda. She laid her tiny hand on the Princess's cheek. Link ran to confront Ganondorf, his sword drawn. Ganondorf laughed thunderously at the Hero and Midna. He leaped into the air, materializing before Midna and Zelda. Midna threw out her arms to shield Zelda from the King, but he shot through her and vanished. Gasping, Midna twisted around to look at Zelda and shrieked as the Princess's eyes flew open and Midna was thrown back. She crashed into the ground and skidded out the door, into the pouring rain. Link ran to try and aid Midna, but a barrier erected between the two of them

"Link, you've got to save Zelda," Midna gasped, her red eyes dull and barely open. Link nodded sharply and turned to face Ganon-Zelda. He drew the Master Sword and walked slowly forwards.

Zelda floated above Link's head, her sword raised. The expression on her face was completely blank and devoid of emotion. Her sword began to glow and an orb of white light formed at the tip. Link stood his ground, unsure of what to do. Zelda slashed own with her blade, sending the orb of light hurtling towards Link. He leaped to the side as the last second and somersaulted out of the way.

Link rose to his feet and ran to the side, circling Zelda. He held the Master Sword tightly, his blue gaze cold. Zelda sent another energy orb flying towards him and he leaped out of the way again, mind racing. He had to find a way to combat the Zelda's attacks, but he couldn't hurt her, not really. He refused to use his bow because the arrows could kill her, what he needed to do was drive Ganondorf from Zelda's body, but without harming her.

While he tried to form a plan, the ground began to glow and Link lunged to the side just before the stone floor erupted in glowing white light. Link drew back, raising his shield as another orb of energy was cast from Zelda's sword. It crashed into his shield and threw his back, but was deflected for the most part, offering Link a course of action.

The next energy orb Zelda cast, instead of raising his shield, he slashed fiercely at with the Master Sword. He had to time it just right or risked being struck himself. The orb flew back, catching Ganon-Zelda off guard. The next move was the floor erupting into white light. Link leaped and rolled out of the way, dodging most of the attacks, but he wasn't always so lucky. The white light seared his flesh and made him cry out in terrible pain when it struck him.

Collapsing in pain, Link crouched on the stone floor panting, one knee driven into the ground. He held the Master Sword tightly in his hand when the next orb flew at him. He slashed it, sending it back to Zelda where it struck her in the chest. This time her body convulsed, jerking sharply and dropped to the floor.

Emerging, Ganondorf rose from Zelda's body and kicked her out of the way and across the room. The barriers dissolved momentarily as his body shook and changed. His shoulders broadened and his skin seemed to bubble and he grew rapidly outwards, dropping two all fours. Great tusks sprouted from his jaw and he stood before Link like a giant boar. Midna flew to Link's side, the barriers re-erecting. Before Link knew what was happening, he was transforming into the wolf and stood before Ganondorf, dwarfed by the massive size of the Gerudo King.

Ganondorf charged at Link. The floor shook as he crashed towards the Hero. Link leaped out of the way, landing evenly on all four paws. The pillar he'd been in front of, though, took the entirety of Ganon's attack and shattered. Chunks of falling rock crashed into the ground on all sides. Link raced out of the way of Ganondorf. The Gerudo King was huge! How was Link supposed to fight him?

Running between the pillars and dodging Ganondorf's charges, Link panted heavily. The very ground shook with the every charge. Boulders and slabs of rock littered the throne room floor from the destroyed pillars. Link was sure that if this continued, Ganondorf would level the entire Castle.

As Ganondorf charged him, Link spun to face him and stood his ground. Midna used the hand that passed as her hair to grab Ganondorf's face and fought to roll him over. The giant boar crashed down on his side and Link saw a massive silver scar running across his stomach. Lunging for the scar, Link sank his teeth into the flesh and tore savagely at it. Soon enough though Ganondorf managed to climb to his feet and continued his rampage, but silver blood soak the floor from the scar link had managed to reopen. They continued like this for some time. Midna would throw Ganondorf down on his charges and Link would tear at the great wound on his stomach.

Now, Ganondorf returned to his human form, standing among the destruction of the throne room. Midna returned Link to his true form and he stood, the Master Sword clutched in his hand. Zelda rose shakily from where she'd been thrown. Link ran to her and drew her close, away from Ganondorf. It was only Midna who was what was about to happen next and rushed to the two of them. Before they realized what was happening, Midna had teleported them to Hyrule Field, beyond the edge of Castle Town.

The top of the Castle caved in, rock and rubble fell from the roof of the Castle into the courtyard. Link cried out in shock and despair. Grief tore at his heart. Midna had been in the midst of the destruction when the throne room was destroyed. Across the plains, silhouetted against the black sky was Ganondorf on a black stallion. Link called to Epona, summoning her across the field with the flute Ilia had made.

Zelda stood still, her eyes closed and hands folded, chanting. She called the Spirits of Light to her and drew them to her, transforming them into Light Arrows. Link mounted Epona, pulling Zelda up with him. He rode towards Ganondorf, meeting him halfway when he drew close enough for Zelda to fire her arrows. Link steered Epona with one hand while he held the Master Sword out with his other, preparing to strike Ganondorf when he was close enough.

Ganondorf drew close enough on his horse, striking at Zelda and Link. Link pulled Epona out of the way and slashed at Ganondorf, the Master Sword striking the black armor. This went on until Link was able to dent Ganon's defenses and the two of the leaped from their horses. A barrier erected around them, preventing Zelda from offering air while Link leaped and attacked Ganondorf in one on one combat. He rolled and ducked under Ganondorf's attacks while striking at the Thief King's black armor.

Ganondorf swung at Link with powerful attack, leaving himself wide open. Link rolled behind his and struck art his back before Ganondorf turned to face him. The sword in his hand glinted menacingly in the light. Link focused hard on that sword. He held the Master Sword with both hands, his blue gaze burning. Ganondorf raised his sword and slashed down at Link. Link lunged, swinging his sword in a wide arch. The blades crashed together mid strike. The sound of metal striking metal rolled across Hyrule Field. A crack formed in the blade. It was only a small one, but the blade cracked.

Link saw it and jumped back. He rolled out of the way of Ganondorf's next attack and struck at the sword again, rather than at Ganondorf himself. The crack in the blade grew with each strike, as if the vary blade wished to betray its master. With one final swing, Link and Ganondorf's blades met again, but this time the metal of the blade cracked and fractured, shattering on impact. The Master Sword passed through the blade and struck its mark, the white scar on Ganondorf's chest. The sword fell to the ground and simply shattered.

Ganondorf coughed heavily. The Master Sword was driven deep into his chest and he looked at it for a single moment before he looked up, not at Link, but behind him. He mutter, blood running down his chin, "You've managed to betray me, again."

"Of course," a voice said from behind Link. A figure clad in black stepped forwards.

Link saw the figure in the corner of his eye. The very same figure he'd seen in his vision from the Spirit of Light. 'Void,' a voice in the back of his mind whispered.

Link pulled the Master Sword out and Ganondorf collapsed. It was over. Ganondorf was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Link turned slowly to face the figure that stood beside him. The young man was exactly how he had been in Link's vision. He looked link a mirror image of Link except his hair was black as night, his eyes were a burning crimson, and his skin was as cold and pale as death.

At first the stranger made no move, he stared down at the body of Ganondorf, contempt and hatred blazing in his eyes. Slowly, though, he raised his gaze to Link and fixed those burning eyes on him. Link felt a chill run down his spine as those eyes fell on him. They were so much like Midna's eyes, but completely different. They held a challenge and anger that Midna never reached; no matter how much she hated Zant and Ganondorf. It was those eyes that enticed Link. He felt the calling and the yearning that he had for the Fused Shadows as he looked at the stranger, his mind whispering, "Void."

"So we finally meet, Hero Chosen by the Goddesses," Void's voice sent a chill down Link's spine as he advanced on the hero. He was unarmed, but there was a hunger in his eyes that made Link's skin tingle with anticipation.

Void moved until he stood directly in front of Link and gazed into his eyes. He could feel the yearning from his soul as it tugged him closer to Link. The hunger in his eyes was fierce and bright, but his expression softened ever so much as when he stood this close. When he looked upon Link it struck him just how different this Link was from the others. This Link worked not to stop Ganondorf because he was a small child thrust into the devastated world as an adult and did as he was told out of confusion and fear, but he acted on his own with his own initiatives because there was goal he had to reach. This was something Void found himself liking. This Link wasn't quite the pure and noble hero the others were written off to have been, he was tainted and felt the temptation of the darkness. This fed void's fire and made something in him, which had been stirred by Sheik, awaken.

Zelda took a step forwards. She held her bow tightly as though she were afraid she'd have to use it. She watched the two just stare at each other, the hunger blazing in Void's eyes, but something similar also burned in Link's blue eyes. She glanced past them at the rubble in the courtyard of the Castle and gasped, "Midna!"

Link was wrenched from staring at Void to spin and see the figure huddled on the ground among the debris. He turned and ran towards her, heart racing. He skidded to a stop though when he got close and saw her. She was sitting with her head bowed, stood slowly up and turned to face him.

Midna's red eyes danced with laughter as she said, "What? Are I so beautiful you have no words?"

Midna was beautiful indeed. She was elfin face with slanting black eyebrows. She wore long black robes with the hood drawn up over her long orange hair. She laughed as Link gawked. She was completely different from the little imp he'd traveled with for so long, but she was definitely the same Midna. She reached out a slender hand in greeting to Zelda who walked slowly over to them.

Void hung back, taking in the Twilight Princess. She was all Sheik had told him about her and understood now why the Sheikah warrior had fallen for her. He did not approach, tough. He had nothing to do with this and made to turn away. He'd found Link and could always hunt him down later. For now he had gained his freedom from his prison as well as from Ganondorf's reign, but he felt no freer than before. His feet carried him only a few paced before a voice called after him.

"Void," the voice carried after him, making him stop midstride. He heard Midna's gentle voice as she said he chosen name. He turned silently to look at her. Her red eyes met his and he felt something along the lines of kinship towards her.

He didn't say anything in response, but he held her gaze, vaguely wondering where the Twili had come from.

Once long ago, after Void had been born from the darkness and the first link was long dead, Void ran wild. He killed, raped, and took what he wanted without reason. There was no love in his heart, but in a moment of weakness, he let a handful of his victims live. He stalked and hunted from the shadows, reigning over the people of a young Hyrule with fear. He had a number of descendants who joined together, using the darkness and sorcery to find the Fused Shadows. Of course he'd been at the lead and when the Spirits of Light had been summoned by the goddesses, he vanished into the darkness. His kin were banished to the Twilight Realm and he wasn't seen again until the next Hero rose up. Void wondered vaguely if Midna was a descendant from his line. It didn't matter though. The Twilight Realm was a place he knew he would never return.

Void waited for Midna to continue and wasn't surprised as she said, "You could come back to the Twilight Realm with me? I sensed you there when we went to face Zant."

Void shook his head; the Twilight Realm wasn't for him. It was for his descendants and a lone Sheikah warrior, but not him. He didn't even know why she suggested it. It was clear in looking at him that he had countless people's blood on his hands.

Void stared at Midna for a moment before he looked at Zelda and then at Link. The hunger burned in his eyes when he turned his gaze to Link, but he forced himself to look at Zelda. Zelda knew he'd killed people in his time, but she didn't know how many it had been or how long it had been. Her ancestors had lived in terror of him, depending on the ancestors of Link to protect them from the shadowed killer. Now he stood with his fate to be decided. He could just walk away and never look back, or he could stay and accept whatever fate they handed him. Link didn't know who he was, but he was sure of Hero could feel the same yearning that he did.

Void grew impatient with himself and turned on his heel. He took off, his feet silent across the ground and the sound of Zelda's voice calling after him across the plains. He vanished into the darkness and pouring rain.

The hot desert sun burned down on the three companions who stood before the Mirror of Twilight. Beneath the hot, bright sun Midna stood a short distance from Link with Zelda. Her hands were clasped between the Hylian's. Her red eyes were sad, but her voice was firm as the two of them spoke quietly. Regret filled her every word, but this was how it had to be. Zelda nodded slowly and glanced over at Link.

Midna walked slowly away from Zelda and over to Link. She placed her hand lightly on his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for everything Link, I'm happy to have met you."

Her words were a farewell. Link knew this, but he hoped, wished it wasn't for good. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers without a word. It was his way of saying good-bye. He felt his heart breaking as he took a step back from him and smiled sadly. Link forced a smile in return.

Midna walked slowly up to the Mirror of Twilight and stopped beside it. She closed her eyes with her back to Link and Zelda, she couldn't let them see how it broke her heart to do this. Forcing a smile she turned back to look at them as she bounded gracefully up the transparent steps to the portal where it was already open. The tears burned in her eyes and she raised a hand to brush them away. She moved her hand away and watched the tear glint in the light as it floated to the Mirror. She watched Link and Zelda as the tear hit the Mirror and shattered it. Link leaped forwards, a cry of shock and dismay escape him. Zelda closed her eyes tightly for a moment, but when she raised her gaze to see Midna one last time, her face was expressionless.

Midna smiled as she vanished into the portal, her own words echoing in her ears. "The two worlds cannot be allowed to intersect again. In fact they can't be allowed to touch again. This will be good-bye. Forever. Just never let it be forgotten that another world exists alongside yours."

Zelda had nodded, promising, but asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" her voice was taught with emotion, but she refused to shed tears.

"No," Midna had admitted. "But this is how it has to be."

Now she vanished into particles of Twilight as the portal closed permanently. The worlds would never touch again, though they still existed alongside each other

Materializing on the other side of the portal, Midna stood for a moment. She kept her eyes shut, fighting down the tears that threatened to spill over. She cool feel the familiar air of the Twilight, but was honestly afraid to open her eyes and see what was before her.

"Midna?" A quiet voice reached her ears and she smiled slightly, the tears burning her eyes.

"Sheik?" She asked, opening her eyes. The tears streaked her cheeks when she saw him. He looked as he always had. He was clad in his blue garb as always. His golden hair fell in his red eyes and his tan skin seemed to glow in the golden light from the sun.

Sheik climbed up the steps to greet Midna, but she ran down to him and threw herself into his arms. He held her close and rested his cheek against the top of her head, letting sob. She Midna clung to his shirt, shaking with the sobs. She had no idea of where start and how to tell him what had happened.

"I missed you so much," Midna sobbed. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder. The grief of destroying the portal and parting ways with Link and Zelda broke her heart.

Sheik soothed her sobs. He ran his hand lightly up and down her back, murmuring to her. "I missed you, too," he breathed. He remained calm and composed, though his heart soared at having her back. He wondered, though, if she'd crossed paths with Void. She'd been with Link and Void was out for blood, but in the days they'd been together he'd seen a change in the Shadow. Something had stirred and he wondered what would come of it.

Midna pulled back from Sheik, wiping her eyes furiously. She smiled up at him and laughed unsurely at her display. Sheik smiled beneath his cowl, the corners of his eyes crinkling up to show his amusement. He placed his arm around her waist and led her down towards the Castle. Midna rested her head on his shoulder and began telling him about what had happened.

Void sat deep in Faron Wood. He sharpened the wicked blade he'd taken off of Ganondorf's body and claimed as his own. The dagger was longer than most, but wasn't long enough to be considered a short sword. He examined the blade under the moonlight. The forest was dark, but the moon shed white light on the spring, giving it an ethereal shimmer.

'How ironic,' Void thought. He gazed down at the water just below the tree he rested against. He'd run from Zelda, Link, and Midna, but Midna had sought him out the night before she departed for the Twilight Realm. She'd given him the stone that turned Link back into his beast form and spoken to him at length. She learned of his encounter with Sheik and they spoke of him coming to the Twilight Realm, but, again, he declined. He would remain behind.

A sound in the forest caught Void's attention. In the moonlight, he could just make out the shape of something moving in the direction of Ordon Village. He rose silently, holding the long dagger in his hand. He moved silently closer and bared his teeth in disgust at what he saw. Three bulblins were moving in the direction of the village, clubs drawn and at the ready. He guessed that they were planning on just a simple raid. Honestly, he didn't care what they were up to, he hadn't had a good fight in days and his temper was foul.

Void stalked towards the bulblins and circled around behind them. He crept up on the third Bulblin that was trailing behind and leaped. He slashed the blade down on its back and drove it in deep, drawing blood. The beast howled in pain and swung around to attack him. He dodged the club and spun, slicing at the creature's throat. The skirmish with Bulblin was short, but Void's heart thundered with the excitement of battle.

The other two ganged up on Void, bellowing and swinging their clubs. He dodged the first club, ducking below it and lunging at the bulblin's throat. His blade sliced across the side of its neck. He twisted out of the way of its club again, but the club of the second came down hard on his shoulder. With a cry, he staggered to the side. He leaped and swung at the second, twisting to avoid the first and slashed his blade in a wide arch, cutting into the flesh of both. He leaped and ducked, lunging when he could, but the bulblins got in more and more attacks.

Void stumbled to the side. He snarled in frustration and fear. The wounds he'd been dealt slowed him down painfully. The bulblins had managed to crack several of his ribs and great bruises were already blossoming across his pale skin. In desperation, he dove forwards and drove his blade into the throat of one of the bulblins. Blood sprayed across his face as he pulled away. He turned to face the remaining bulblin and, baring his teeth, stabbed the blade into its chest. He jump back allowing the beast to fall to the ground before he turned and fled into the darkness.

Void's cracked ribs made it painful to breath and the bruises slowed him immensely. He staggered down the path, away from Faron Spring, and stumbled blindly along. He narrowed his eyes as he came to a swinging rope bridge. He forced himself to keep moving and staggered onto and across the bridge.

Void was drawn by something, perhaps it was the sound of flowing water or the pale glow of light from the spring, but he staggered into the clearing and collapsed at the edge of Ordon Spring.

Link walked through Faron Wood, guiding Epona. With him walked Rusl, Telma, and Renado. Telma's horse plodded along beside Epona, a cart rattled behind it. The children sat in the cart talking; they were finally going home after the weeks they'd spent in Kakariko Village since their kidnapping. Link listened quietly to the chatter of the children and the more somber conversation of the adults. He didn't contribute anything as he was lost in thought. Something pulled him up short though. Three dead bulblins lay in the road ahead of them. Rusl called the caravan up short and, with Link, hurried to check what had happened.

Link and Rusl crouched beside the bulblins. They'd been dead since the night before, Rusl judged.

"I don't like it," Rusl muttered, standing up. He said louder so the others could hear. "Keep your eyes open."

Link led the way, his sword drawn. He'd returned the Master Sword to its resting spot and wielded the sword from Ordon once more. The group made it to the rope bridge without sign of who killed the bulblins, but Link felt anticipation ripple across his skin as he set foot on the bridge. Whoever had killed the bulblins was close.

The group crossed the bridge above the dizzying drop and was passing Ordon Spring when Ilia let out a cry. She jumped from the back of the wagon and to the water's edge.

"Ilia!" Rusl called, following her.

Ilia stood over the still form Link had become accustomed to haunting his dreams. He ran to Ilia's side and rolled the body over. Void lay wounded at the edge of the spring; his chest barely rose and fell with each rasping breath. His black hair was matted with dried blood and bruises crossed his flesh.


	11. Chapter 11

Warmth, it was true honest to god warmth. Void felt it all around. He struggled towards wakefulness, but his limbs felt as if they were made of stone. He felt exhausted, but fear stabbed him. It formed in the pit of his stomach, growing until it washed over him. He struggled against the tide of fear and tried to open his eyes. A groan escaped his lips.

"Uli, be careful, he's waking up," A voice came from somewhere nearby. Void felt a wave of confusion. Where was he? What was going on?

"It's alright, Rusl," a woman's voice came from close by. It was gentle and soothing, something Void wasn't used to. Something warm and damp touched his forehead and was placed over his eyes. He gasped at the contact and tried to pull away from it, but found his body wouldn't respond. He floundered helplessly in the darkness, his muscles and body aching.

A hand pressed down on his shoulder and Void thrashed, pulling sharply away. The fear mounted as he found a pair of hands on his shoulders and pushing him down. He weakly raised his hands, trying to push off whoever was above him. They hands pressed harder, sending pain rippling through his body. Void couldn't stop himself from crying out.

Void hated the weakness he was displaying, but there was nothing he could do. When he fell still, the hands released him and he heard moving around the room. The voices were low so he couldn't decipher what was being said, but there was something about the woman—Uli's—voice. It was something he was unfamiliar with and wanted to loath and struggled against finding a shallow comfort it.

Uli walked back over side of the bed and a large hand slid under the back of Void's neck. He seized up, utterly defenseless. A cup was held up against his lips and he was urged to drink. Void could feel heat from the liquid and weakly raised a hand to hold the cup steady as he drank deeply. The liquid scalded his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He let out a shaky breath as he slumped back on the bed; the warm, damp cloth still covered his eyes.

Void slept, woke, and slept again. He didn't know how much time passed, but when he woke again a fire crackling told him it was likely night or evening. The warm, damp cloth still covered his eyes and blankets had been brought up around him. With a groan, Void forced himself to sit up and uneasily removed the cloth from his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his vision take in surroundings.

The room he was in was circular and welcoming. The single room looked to be the entire house. A fire burned not far from the bed he lay in, from the smell something was cooking. The furnishings spoke of a small family with a simple life style. It took Void only a second to realize he must be in one of the houses in Ordon village.

"So, you're awake," the voice behind Void made him jump and whip his head around. A man was sitting in a chair watching Void closely. His gaze was stern, but there was an air of reliability about him. He was rocking a cradle slowly beside him, but his eyes never left Void.

Void sat in silence, uneasy crawled across his skin as the man inspected him. He hated feeling vulnerable and exposed like this, his blood boiled at the feeling, but he couldn't bring himself to act on his anger this time. His body felt exhausted and heavy.

The door to the room creaked open and Void turned to see a pretty woman with short blonde hair come in and a young boy follow her in. They were carrying baskets laden with fruits and vegetables. What caught Void's attention though was how the boy looked at him, a mixture of fear and determination while the woman looked kindly at him.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked. She placed the basket down and went to place her hand on Void's forehead. He wanted to pull away, but held stalk still, tremors running through his tense body. She took the cloth and said, "You're freezing… Colin, go soak this in warm water."

Void remained silent as he watched the woman walk over to her husband and embrace him before reaching into the cradle and picking up the baby. He felt like a spectator that evening as Uli and Rusl prepared for dinner and Colin sat with his baby sister when he wasn't helping. It was obvious how out of place the Shadow was in this setting, but the family made him welcome and over dinner he learned how he'd come to be in their home.

"We found three dead bulblins in the Faron wood on our way back to the village and found you by the spring. The wounds you had suggested you were the one who killed them," Rusl explained over the dinner table. Void found himself listening and not talking as he relished the thick soup Uli had made. His crimson eyes were half closed in enjoyment as the hot soup warmed his insides.

Void nodded slightly, he didn't want to or know what to tell these people.

"I want to thank you," Rusl said. "Killing the bulblins help protect the village."

Void felt a stab of something he couldn't identify. He also felt a flicker of anger in his gut. "I didn't do it for the village," he said. "I did it because I had to."

Rusl nodded at this. "I expected as much.

"I take it you're a warrior," Rusl glanced at the pale scars that marred Void's pallid flesh. They crossed his face and body in faint lines. The wounds would heal shockingly quickly because of the darkness, but they never healed cleanly, each one would leave a faint scar in its wake.

"More or less," Void found himself answering with a shrug.

"Where are you from?" Uli asked gently and refilled his empty bowl.

"I'm not," Void answered indifferently. It was true, in a way. He didn't come from anywhere in specific and he didn't have a home. There was no way he was about to tell these people that he was a shadow from the darkness, so he left it at that and continued eating, his thoughts muddled and sluggish.

Uli and Rusl exchanged a look over their son's head and Uli asked, "Do you at least have a name?"

Void nodded, "Void."

"Void?" Rusl asked. He sounded skeptical as he repeated the name and look enquiringly at the Shadow. "Who named you?"

"I named myself," Void said simply. "I didn't like the name I was given, so I chose a name for myself."

Again Rusl and Uli glanced at each other. Void didn't know why he was telling them this, but he saw no reason not to. There was no harm in giving them the roundabout answers he was. Besides, they'd nursed him back to health.

"What were you called before," Uli asked a little tentatively, reaching across the table to place her hand near his.

Void's expression twitched and he looked hard at his meal. He answered shortly, his voice coarse with suppressed anger, "Dark, sometimes Shadow."

He hated what he'd been called, but he hadn't answered completely honestly. Before he'd been called Dark Link and Shadow Link, he'd left off the last part of the name. He didn't need these people knowing that he was originally named after the infamous Hero.

Void didn't leave the house during the following days. While he recovered at a superhuman speed, it was still slow for him. The wounds ached and worked wonders for putting him in a foul mood, but he never let himself lose his temper with the family who'd brought him in. The boy Colin went out to play every day with the other village children and Rusl went out hunting in the forest; it was Uli who stayed home with the baby. She kept a motherly eye on Void while he recovered, but she also would look at him with curiosity.

Void would ignore the looks she gave him and started helping with the house work in minor ways, but he still never went outside. It was late one evening, though, that he chose to risk it.

Void felt strange as he dawned an outfit reminiscent of the Ordon villager's traditional outfits as his tunic had been decimated countless battles. Uli had looked fondly on at Void as he hesitated at the door. His anger that had protected him for so many years was beginning to fade and the fear and uncertainty were beginning to show through. Uli understandingly escorted him outside with the baby and sat on the front stoop with him.

In the evening light, Void blinked and shielded his eyes from the flaming sun. He lowered his hand and his breath caught in his throat. The house was back up in a corner of the village, up against one of the cliffs that surrounded it. There was something about the serene little village that made Void's insides roll as he sat down on the front step beside Uli.

Colin was playing down by the river with another boy, practicing sword fighting. A much younger boy sat watching them disapprovingly. Two girls were talking not far away, sitting with their feet dangling in the shallow stream that cut through the village. All the children stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Void. He realized how vastly out of place he looked and schooled his features, hardening them to an expression devoid of emotion.

There adults of the village had been gathered for the evening and were talking, but also froze to turn and look at Void. He noted how they all had brown or blond hair with either brown or blue eyes. He knew his black hair, grayish skin, and red eyes stood out, drawing attention, not to mention the scars. Void suddenly became aware of his black hair and how it fell unevenly between his shoulders and jaw, making his look even less like the relatively well kempt hero.

Void met the villagers' gazes with a hint of challenge. However, a level of fear coursed through his veins. He could feel the tension within his body as he straightened his back and raised his chin in a show of arrogance, his crimson eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

A large man approached slowly. His gave off an air of having once been powerful, but age and time had dwindled him to a large man with extra weight to him. Void met his gaze with challenge from where he sat on the front stoop, but his heart raced and his body tensed, ready to fight if he had to. The man stopped before him and looked down at him, assessing him.

"This is Void," Uli told the man, almost hastily, although her face was still like. "Void this is the mayor."

Void inclined his head ever so slightly in greeting, but he reminded himself he was above these humans and grappled to the arrogance, but couldn't quite bring himself to view them with contempt. Finally his lower his gaze and looked away, towards the entrance of the village. It was only then that he saw the last two spectators. Rusl stood near the entrance to the village with Link.

Link was gazing at him with his fierce blue gaze, but there was something in his posture. Perhaps it was to spring, or to intervene if anything went amiss. Void froze at the sight of Link and felt his body tensing. He met that blue gaze with challenge and rising anger. His crimson gaze burned into Link, but he could feel the keening call from within his tense body. This time, he was sure Link could feel it to from the same hungry look he had in his eyes from the battlefield.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Void sat rigid on the front step. He clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing after they widened in shock. Of course! This was Link's village. He was dressed in the traditional Ordon outfit. Though Link looked as though he were from the village, there was something about him that made him look like a stranger to this place. Perhaps, Void thought, it was the wilder look in his eyes, or the restless air about him. It was the feeling of someone who had seen the world and couldn't return to the life they had left behind.

The two stared tensely at each other, drawing the attention of all the villagers, including the children. The mayor looked between the two before he cleared his throat and asked awkwardly, "Do you two know each other?"

Link nodded curtly at the same time as Void looked sharply away and muttered, "More or less."

The mayor looked between them again and then at Rusl for support. Rusl broke the tense silence that follow by walking over to Uli and Void. He sat beside his wife and took the baby from her.

Void could still feel the burning gaze of the villagers. His blood boiled from their stares and he clenched his jaw. His red eyes burned with the growing anger of being the spectacle of the village. The villagers began murmuring to one another as Link walked over and gestured for Void to get up and follow him. Uneasily, Void complied. He rose slowly, his muscles taught. He could feel the anger and fear coursing through his veins.

Void followed Link to the edge of the small lake on the far side of the village and stopped a few feet from the Hero. He could still feel the villagers watching them, making his blood burn with rage. He glared at Link, but didn't say anything.

Link took a pace over to him and placed a hand lightly on his arm. There was concern in Link's expression, but hungry anticipation glinted in his fierce blue eyes, sending chills down Void's spine. Anticipation and a fierce excitement bubbled up in Void. His muscles remained tense and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Don't look at me like that," he spat and shook off Link's hand. Link clenched his teeth in frustration and glared accusingly at Void. He didn't say anything, but pulled Void a bit farther from the villagers and just behind the shop at the edge of the lake. He held tightly onto Void's arm, his eyes narrowed dangerously. A chill of anticipation rolled down Void's spine at the sight of Link, reminding him that Link was a battle hardened warrior.

"What are you doing here, exactly?" Link hissed his voice raw from lack of use and…anger!

Void was taken aback, in the past the Links had rarely spoken, if ever and now Link spoke. It was also with anger that the Hero wasn't supposed to feel. The Hero was supposed to be pure and untainted, but now it didn't seem that was so.

"You brought me here, _Hero_," Void hissed back, emphasizing the last word. Link snarled in anger at this and took a step even closer to Void.

"You know what I mean," he spat in a low voice. "What are you doing near Ordon?"

Link's accusing tone made Void's anger grow and he bristled at this accusation. The normally kind and gentle Hero acting like this set him on fire for some reason, as if the Hero infringing on his anger was dangerous.

Void had no response for a moment. He groped with admitting to the Hero that he'd come here with nowhere else to go, but the answer made his look weak and fueled his anger, so he settled with spitting, "It's none of your concern."

To Link's frustration, he realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with this and shook his head in frustration. Who was Void anyways? What was he? He resembled Link, but was completely different in complexion as well as personality. Link could practically feel the anger and hatred radiating off of him. He'd had a vision from the Spirit of Light by Lake Hylia that depicted multiples of this person and the Fused Shadows, but he still didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Link forced himself to ask, dreading the answer.

Void tensed and anger flashed across his face, "I'm Void and no one else!"

The hatred in his tone caught Link off guard and he took half a step back. Void was glaring at him with such anger and hatred that honestly confused Link. As far as Link was concerned, it had never been in question if Void was Void, what was in question was who was Void.

"Who are you, though?" Link pressed, standing his ground and meeting Void's hate filled gaze with challenge in his own gaze.

This question enraged Void even farther, however, and he clenched his fists, fighting down his desire to leap on the Hero and tear him apart. Void was shaking with anger when he managed to answer, "I'm not you! I'm not your Shadow! I'm Void!"

Link shook his head and countered, "What do you mean?"

Void closed his crimson eyes, his anger and hatred for the goddesses, Zelda (the goddess Hylia's incarnation), and especially for Link finally broke through. Tears burned in his eyes and slipped from beneath his eyelids, burning his cheeks. He clenched his fists and through gritted teeth, snarled, "I'm myself even if I was created from you."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, he was confused and baffled by the nonsense Void was spewing.

"You're the Hero of Hyrule, but you're not the first," Void managed, tears running down his ashen cheeks. He opened his eyes to glare accusingly at Link. "The first Hero was impure, so the goddesses removed the darkness from his heart and separated his soul, splitting it in half: the light half and the dark half. The Hero always came back to save Hyrule, but the darkness was still there, still alive."

"You!" Link couldn't stop himself from blurting out as he made the connections. But the part of the Hero coming before ate into his mind. Void seemed to know this and muttered the answer Link needed.

"The Hero was reincarnated through his decedents and his soul was always there in the time of need, always there to face Ganondorf." Void hated talking about this, it was like talking to the Spirits of Light who refused to let him forget he was once part of the Hero, as if he wasn't his own person.

"What about you?" Link asked warily.

"I was always there," Void said acidly. He turned his face sharply away from Link and looked at the peaceful little lake. He hated it all. The peacefulness made his blood boil with rage and his guts roll in disgust. The peace was nothing but an ignorant lie for people to try and shield themselves from the harsh reality of life.

Link felt a stab of pity and something else for Void. The way he said it made Link question what he meant. He placed his hand lightly on Void's shoulder and looked curiously at the other. "How do you all this?"

"I was there, unlike you," Void spat, wrenching his head up to look Link in the eyes. The furious rage still burned brightly there. As he continued, his voice was scathing. "Unlike you, I can't die. I was cursed by goddesses, bound to exist for the rest of eternity, but unlike you and Zelda, I don't have the luxury of death."

"You're trapped in this existence," Link murmured. "You're a prisoner."

How fitting, Void thought to himself. Link pitied him when it had been Link who had sealed him as a prisoner in the chamber in the water temple. But it wasn't this Link; a voice in the back of Void's mind reminded him. He hated that nagging reminder. Link was subtly different each time he came back and this Link was no exception.

After a moment, Link broke the silence, he asked, "What about Zelda?"

"She the human incarnate of the goddess Hylia," Void muttered, looking away from Link. "She became human so she could be with the Hero for an eternity each time he returned. But, like you, Zelda's different every time she comes back."

"I'm different?" Link questioned in surprise.

"Unlike me, you're not trapped as a discarded fragment of the glorified Hero! You change with every time you come back! The last Hero…" Void spat, trailing off. Tremors of rage passed through his body and he shook his head in frustration.

"What happened last time?" Link asked quietly and stepped even closer until he was right beside Void.

"The Hero of Time sealed me inside the Water Temple," Void snarled, the tears that had abated threatened to spill over again. His rage and anger hid the fear that welled up at the memory. He'd been trapped, his body wounded and unable to heal in the endless whiteness of the chamber.

Link saw the fear exposed for a mere instant and suddenly he understood. The darkness in the first Hero's heart was no just anger and hatred, but also fear. Link could feel the pounding of his heart as he look at Void, the other's head turned away and his black hair hiding his eyes. He felt a yearning of the first time he'd met Void and the heated hunger that had been momentarily forgotten burned beneath his flesh again.

Link suddenly pulled Void against him, his lips hungrily searching out Void's. He slammed Void's body flush against his and crashed their lips together. Void shoved against him to throw him off, but yielded with surprising speed. The taste of Link was on Void's lips and he pushed against the Hero, holding him in place, his arms snaked around the back of Link's neck as he forced his tongue into the Hero's mouth.

Rusl walked towards the shop, his steps cautious. Link and Void had gone this way not to long ago, but hadn't come back. Fear had ignited in his gut for his adopted son and Rusl went to seek them out. Even though Link had become a warrior, Rusl felt his fatherly fear, but was draw up sharp by a gasping. He moved around the edge of the shop to see Void and Link fully absorbed in each other. Neither of them noticed him as they held onto each other as if for dear life, kissing heatedly. Rusl was shocked to the bone. This was not what he was expecting to find. He made a hasty retreat, saying nothing of what he'd seen when he settled back beside Uli on their front step.


	13. Chapter 13

Void blinked his eyes open against the light streaming in through the open window. He groaned and raised his arms to block his eyes. It had been a good three months since he'd been brought wounded to Ordon. Since then, he'd recovered fully and found a place in the village. He sighed and rolled over to see Link sleeping peacefully. The blonde was breathing deeply and evenly, something Void had found he'd latched onto in the days following his encounter with the Hero in the village.

With a groan, Void stood up and padded across the lowest floor of Link's house. He dressed quickly before the Hero woke and pulled his black hair back into a short pony tail, most of it falling free to hang in his face. He heard Link stirring and turned to look at where Link slept across the room from where he slept.

Link sat up slowly, blinking tiredly. His blue eyes weren't as fierce when he was tired, nor as intense. He looked blurrily around, a very different side of the Hero who was always alert and ready. Void said nothing as Link stood up and dressed quickly without a word. He watched Link futz with his unruly hair to at least get it out of his face. It was mildly amusing to watch, but Void felt a sigh rising in him. He felt the keening of his soul grow more persistent ever since their first shared kiss, but they'd never moved beyond stealing fierce, bruising kisses from each other.

Void and Link didn't trust each other. Link didn't trust Void to keep his violent rage under control and Void didn't trust Link to not follow in the last Hero's footsteps. The Shadow and the Previous Heroes had always fought to the death—or as close as Void could get to death—and this new relationship made him wary. He moved cautiously around Link's home and village. He knew he didn't belong here and everyone else knew it too. The villagers watched him with wary eyes and kept their distance from him, all except Uli and Rusl. They watched him like a hawk when he was near their children or livestock, as if they expected him to last out and kill them. It made Void's blood boil and his guts churn in unease at always being watched.

Now, Void watched Link ready. The Hero moved with the grace and precision of a swordsman, his movements purposeful and fluid. The two of them had shared almost no words since the first evening and Link never spoke around the villagers. Link glanced at Void and smiled slightly, his blue eyes warm. Void didn't return the smile, but nodded curtly. They had work to do, going down to the farm and herding the goats. It was mostly just watching them to make sure they didn't escape the paddock and run wild in the village.

For the most part, herding the goats was easy and they were able to more or less relax, but Void was always wary when it came to the goats. Link was easy and relatively carefree when it came to them. The goats seemed to be able to sense the anger and darkness in Void, charging him and attacking whenever he came close. Link had taught him how to wrestle the goats when this happened and throw them down on their side so they'd sulk back to the herd and abate for at least a while, but it wasn't always helpful. The animals automatically liked Link, but Void was quick to anger and didn't have the patience to work with the beasts. He was a fighter, not a farmer.

Link saw the distasteful expression on Void's face and guessed what he was thinking about. With an inward sigh, Link walked over to Void and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. Void halfway glared at Link before looking away and shaking off his hand. He walked out the door to Link's house and jumped off the ledge rather than taking the latter. He rolled about a meter and landed on his feet, sanding as though at the ready for an attack.

Link followed more slowly, taking the latter. Epona whinnied at the sight of Link and plodded over to him. She nosed him in the shoulder with his velvety muzzle and snorted. Link smiled and stroked her faced between her eyes. There was an undeniable connection between Link and Epona, Void knew. The way the two interacted was remarkable. A flash of jealously passed through Void. It made his blood burn in his veins. The way Link treated his horse was more than how Link and Void interacted. Of course, Link and Epona had been together for years, both reincarnated—Why the horse? Void wondered—when the time came.

Epona looked over at Void with bright, knowing eyes and nickered. She turned her chestnut heat to look at him and trotted slowly over to him. She was magnificent horse, strong and beautiful. With a snort she slowly lowered her head to eyelevel and gazed into his eyes. Void slowly raised his sword hand. Uncertainly, he placed his hand lightly between her eyes and scratched. His expression softened and he tilted his head slightly in contentment.

Link watched the affair quietly. Excitement rose in him at seeing Void acting to gentle. The Shadow was rough by nature, usually without realizing it, but he was making an effort now to be gentle as he caressed the powerful horse's muzzle.

"Hey Link!" The yell cut through the contented silence and Void froze. The voice was Fado's, the man who ran the ranch. He was a big man with short brown hair and a nose that had been broke one too many times by the goats. He had a good heart, but didn't get on well with Void. He was just as wary, if not more so, of Void as the goats were.

Fado ran down the path to Link's house and stopped when he saw Link alert and Void froze. Epona bumped Void's hand to get his attention. Void gave her muzzle a single pat before he turned to look at the flustered Fado.

"Link, you've got to come to the ranch," Fado said, out of breath. Link and Void exchanged a quick glance before Link ran after Fado. Void felt something seize his heart, fear. The emotion was strong and chilled his blood. Link had run after Fado, the man's urgent tone cutting into the Hero's blood in Link and making him jump into action. Link and Fado had already vanished around the bend in the path; Epona whinnied and butted her head against Void's shoulder. He knew things were urgent and swung up into Epona's saddle.

Void had never been much of one for horse riding and hadn't in well over a century. He fell heavily into Link's saddle and took up Epona's reigns. However, Epona took off towards the ranch, Void gripping the reigns so hard his knuckles turned white. Epona thundered through the village, hooves kicking up dirt. The mare tore past the houses after Link and Fado. The two had gained ground and were already up by the entrance to the ranch. Feeling the urgency, Void urged Epona on, leaning over her neck and holding tightly to the reigns as she galloped towards the mayor, forcing him to leap out of the way. Void didn't look back as Epona cleared the fence to the pasture in a single high leap.

Link and Fado were already there, leaning over a goat. It lay on its side, its bloated flanks heaving as if in pain. Void swung clumsily down from Epona and stood beside her. It took him only a moment to realize the goat was trying to give birth. He had seen it growing fat over the weeks he's been here and had thought little of it other than Fado and the goats wouldn't let him get near her.

The goat's blue-grey flanks heaved in pain. It bleated helpless, its head raising and falling onto the grass. Epona whinnied helplessly and stamped her hooves. Void looked from her and quickly back at the goat. It was then he realized something was wrong. Link and Fado were crouched over the goat, spasms running across her sides, but nothing happened. She bleated again, desperation in her helpless cry. Something was very wrong.

Void moved quickly forward. A ram goat bellowed angrily though, charging him. It lunged at him, swinging its head from side to side. Void leaped clear, rolling out of the way. He ran around behind Link and Fado, another ram charged him. Epona galloped forwards, rearing and neighing. She pawed the air, stopping the ram in its tracks.

Void ran to Link and Fado's sides. He stooped down to look at the goat. Fado was running his hand across the goat's side, trying to push the lamb out while Link smoothed the goat's fur, trying to calm the panicking animal. Void shook his head sharply, what they were doing was useless. At this rate, both the female goat and the unborn lamb were going to die.

Another ripple passed across the goat's side and she bleated pathetically, her head falling weakly back. The commotion Fado had raised getting Link's attention and Void riding Epona through the village to the ranch had drawn attention and the Mayor, Rusl, and Ilia had come running. The mayor stopped and stood in astonishment, Ilia at his side as Epona held the goats back, stopping them from charging Void. Rusl ran forwards when Void pushed between Link and Fado, crouching beside the goat. He screwed up his face, but refused to shed his resolve.

Void closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he plunged his hands into the goat. The sound and feel were sickening, but he knew the unborn lamb was stuck, trapped inside its mother. He reached in, searching for the lamb. And then he felt it, the foul, slick embryo surrounding the lamb. The poor thing strained against the embryo and its mother's insides. Void closed his hands around the lamb, trying not to wretch with disgust at his own actions and pulled on the lamb. He could feel its legs were twisted under it, holding it in its mother. He clenched his eyes closed and maneuvered his hands to grip the lamb and ease it out. He pulled sharply back, the lamb spilling onto the ground before them. He pulled out his hunting knife and sliced the embryo around the lamb, its head raised weakly as it drew in its first breaths of air.

The others stood back in shock and watched as Void discarded his knife and supported the lamb's head. The goat bleated, raising her head exhaustedly to look at the lamb. It was tiny and a blue-gray. Its fur was soaked from the embryo. The goat shifted with the help of Link and Fado and Void tucked the lamb against its mother's side. When the work was done, he sat, his hands shaking and his crimson eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Closing his eyes again, he felt the world pitch sharply, his mind reeling.

Link saw Void pitch forwards, his hands flew around his stomach as he curled forwards. Sweat had broken across Void's cold, pale skin. Placing a hand on Void's back, Link smoothed his black hair and ran his hand across Void's back. Rusl approached Link and Void. Fado was staring wild-eyed at Void who clutched his stomach, looking as he was about to vomit. Rusl crouched beside Link and Void. Fado moved over to crouch beside the goat and the lamb, but watched as Link smoothed Void's hair.

Rusl placed a large, reassuring hand on Void's back and looked up the mayor. The mayor stood back looking shocked. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure, but Ilia ran to Epona, holding the mare's muzzle and soothing the horse that'd reared to keep the goats back.

Void kept his eyes closed when he felt Link's hand on his back, though, he tensed when Rusl's strong, yet gentle hand was placed on his back. He shakily raised his head, his crimson gaze meeting Rusl's kind blue eyes. The man smiled sympathetically at him. Void looked away again, shame burned in his veins at being seen like this, but the anger didn't rush up like he expected it to. Instead, Void pitched forwards again, his roiling stomach clenched and he gagged painfully. Void, his hands feeling grotesque from the goat, shoved Rusl and Link away. He crawled helplessly away from the goat where he promptly began retching heavily.

There was nothing Void could do to stop his stomach from emptying itself as he fell forwards. Link rushed to his side, supporting his shaking shoulders. Void wanted to shake him off, but fell against Link's side, his eyes squeezed shut. Rusl watched sympathetically. He had known from the moment he'd seen Void that he was a warrior, hardened to death and gore, but this was different. The young man couldn't stomach what had just happened, whatever the reason. Now Rusl moved to support Void from the other side and looked at Link.

"Let's take him back home," Rusl told Link. He and Link stood up, Void supported between them. Void stumbled shakily along as they supported him down the path the village. Ilia, her father, and Fado looked silently after them. The display of Void's actions had left them with mixed feelings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Void sat on Rusl and Uli's front step. His head rested in his hands as he half listened to Rusl and Uli talking above him. Uli, holding the baby, knelt down beside him and gently ran her hand across his back. Link was sitting on Void's other side and she looked sympathetically at him, her blue eyes affectionate.

"Here, drink some water," Uli said. She tried handing him a cup full of water, but he stubbornly shook his head. He'd washed his hands since coming down from the ranch and now sat half curled over.

Link felt a flicker of frustration as he watched Void. He leaned over and took the cup from Uli. He would get Void to drink the water, even if it cost him some of his pride. Link drank from the cup, holding the water in his mouth and pulled Void's head up. Uli, flustered, was about to belittle Link when he slammed his lips against Void's in a bruising kiss and shoved his tongue into Void's mouth.

A strangle cry of shock and embarrassment escaped Void, only making Link's job easier. Link twined his tongue with Void's as he forced the water into the other's mouth. He drew back, forcing Void to swallow and gasp for air. Void sputtered and coughed, covering his mouth with his hand. He glared accusingly at Link, red eyes blazing. Uli was staring at Link and Void in embarrassed shock while Rusl looked quickly away. He'd seen Void and Link kiss once before, but this was very different, a public display on Link's part.

"What was that for?" Void spat, his hand still covering his mouth. A deep flush had crossed his cheeks, turning his ashen cheeks red with embarrassment. Link only smirked at Void, smugness written across his face. Void snarled lunged, swiping at Link's head.

"Why you little…!" Void cried. Link ducked, laughing at Void's flustered state and easily dodged Void's blows. He came back quickly, capturing Void's lips in another searing kiss. No matter how embarrassed he was, Void sunk into the kiss, pressing back against Link's lips.

Void dropped one hand to the wooden porch, supporting his and Link's weight while his other hand snaked around Link's shoulders. His crimson eyes fluttered shut as he pressed more firmly against Link. Link smirked into the kiss and placed one arm around Void's waste while seeking out Void's hand on the porch with his other and gripping those cold fingers.

This time Link brushed his tongue across Void's lips, asking for entrance. Void complied, parting his lips and moaning when Link's tongue brushed against his. Link ran his tongue along Void's again, withdrawing a moan from the other. The clearing of a throat made both of them jump and Void turned quickly away from Link, his face flushed with shame and embarrassment. Link flinched and looked sheepishly up at Rusl.

Rusl gestured though at who had been watching them and Link flushed darkly, looking away almost immediately. Void only glanced up to see Colin and the people who were with him. If was far, far too embarrassing to face what they'd just done in front of everyone.

"Well, this is unexpected," Telma said her voice carrying good naturedly over to where the two of them sat. Void raised his hand again to hind his face, the flush burning his cheeks. Link's own mortified expression almost matched Void's perfectly and he ducked his head in shame. Of all the days to come around to Ordon Village, Telma, Renado, and Luda had arrived. But it wasn't just the three of them and Colin who had witness the display of affection. The mayor and Ilia had come down from the ranch. Ilia's hands were covering her mouth, her green eyes wide in distress at the sight.

Void cursed himself silently, refusing to look up. He only had the vague knowledge of who these people were and couldn't believe they'd just seen him and Link kiss. Of course they'd kissed before, but never in front of people!

"Humph, you don't look much better than last time we saw you," Telma said, walking over to look at Void. He had no idea what she was talking about, his confusion evident on his face as he looked up at her.

"It was Renado who nursed you mostly back to health," Rusl said. "He left shortly before you woke up."

Void nodded slowly, his red eyes raking across the visitors.

"So, would you mind telling me what's going on?" Telma asked, his voice stern as she looked between Link and Void and then at Rusl and Uli. Link looked at the ground, finding it suddenly very interesting and Void looked away.

"It would seem these two are a bit closer than I would have guessed," Rusl said. His voice carried hint of amusement that made Void's guts roil. He sat up enough to look at the visitors. There was something about the woman Telma. She reminded him of the Gerudo in appearance. Her darker skin and red hair was reminiscent, but her features were softer than the Gerudo's.

Link interacted with the visitors, showing them his home and the village for most of the day while Void remained on the outskirts. Her caught Renado and Telma casting glances at him during the day. He would always look away quickly, refusing to make eye contact.

It was that evening Renado, Telma, the mayor, Rusl, and Uli were talking that Telma asked, "Has he really recovered completely?"

"It would seem so," Rusl answered gravely. "He's condition hasn't changed in weeks."

"He's strong, though," Uli interjected. Her gentle gaze was warm and she spoke fondly of Void and Link.

"But his behavior with Link was unacceptable," the mayor thundered. He looked enraged at the thought of the two kissing.

"My old friend," Renado said calmly. "Link has see and done too much to be treated like a child. No one should act that way in public, but would you deny Link his lover?"

The mayor looked flustered and should his head, "Of course not, but…"

Telma shook her head and cast a glance over at Void and Link. They were sitting at the edge of the lake, no touching, just staring over the water. "It's as if they were meant to be together," she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"I think," Rusl said; think of his own two children, "that Void hasn't been taught how to act around people. It would seem he's only ever lived on his own and had himself to depend on. He doesn't know how to act and is frustrated easily."

Uli smiled slightly and said quietly, "He just needs to be loved and treated properly. Not like a child or like he doesn't belong."

"This morning he did help Fado and Link with one of the goats," the mayor admitted rather reluctantly.

The five of them looked back over and Link and Void. The two of them looked somewhat forlorn in the twilight, as though lost in memories. The saw Void silently seek Link's hand, his fingers curling around the other's. These subtle gestures of affection and uncertainty had more impact, than Void's earlier actions did.

Void sat on the floor of Link's house. The cool night air breezed in through the open window; it sent a shudder down Void's spine, causing him to look up in confusion. His crimson eyes burned in the low light from the fire, flickering in the stone fireplace. There was something in the night air that had him on high alert, a foreboding had rolled over him during the evening and now he felt the tension in his muscles.

Void gazed intensely at the darkening sky out the window. He could feel the crackle in the air of an oncoming storm. The feel of tension in the vary air filled him with anticipation and an uneasy alertness. The front door swung open and Link walked in. He saw Void by the fire, the tension obvious. He saw Void looking intently out the window and walked quietly over to sit beside the Shadow.

Link looked quietly at Void, watching the light from the fire play off the plains of his face. Void turned to look at Link, his red eyes intense. The tension in the air outside with the upcoming storm burned between the two of them as Void met Link's eyes. Silently, Link leaned over and pressed his lips to Void's. Void closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Link's head.

Link drew his tongue across Void's lips and groaned quietly as Void opened his mouth to allow him entrance. Void pushed his tongue forwards and met Link's, battling for dominance. Link won and forced his tongue completely into the other's mouth. Void moaned audibly and buried both hands in Link's hair. He allowed himself to be pushed back by Link, his back meeting the blankets he slept on.

Link broke away from Void gasping for breath. He looked fondly down at the other, seeing his pale face flushed. He descended again trailing kissed along Void's jaw to his ear. Void moaned loudly, writhing under Link's touch.

Link licked the shell of Void's ear, and then bit down on it, flicking his tongue across the pointed tip. Void arched his back, eyes closed, panting. He clenched his fists in Link's hair and pulled him up to kiss him fiercely. Link moaned when Void sucked and nipped his lower lip, running his tongue across the kiss swollen flesh.

Void pulled back to look at Link, taking in his flushed face, his eyes glazed with lust. Link dropped his head to Void's neck sucked hard on the flesh, flicking his tongue across it and biting it. Void moaned loudly at the feel of Link sinking his teeth into Void's neck and sucking hard before he ran his tongue across it, lapping at the purpling flesh.

With a heated moan, Void began moving and thrusting against Link. Link ground his again Void's. Panting heavily, he pressed his forehead against Void's shoulder and clenched his fists. Link stopped his actions and pulled back. Void glared up at him, sweat beading across his pale forehead. With a swift kiss to the tip of Void's nose, Link sat back and pulled off his shirt. The traditional Ordon garb was hard to wriggle out of and he threw it off to the side, sighing in frustration when he managed to discard his pants.

Void propped himself up on his elbow and let out a bemused chuckle at watching Link struggle out of his clothing. He sat up and grabbed Link, pulling him back down to kiss him heatedly. The heat pooled in his groin and Void moaned into the kiss. He pulled back too soon for Link's liking and easily shrugged out of the traditional outfit, his lust filled eyes, bemused at Link's accusing gaze.

Void discarded his clothes, casting it across the room. He heard the sharp inhale from Link and flushed, looking away. His arousal stood pale and proud, but he felt the frustration burn under his skin as Link inspected him. Suddenly, Void was pushed down on his back, Link assaulting his lips.

"You're beautiful," Link breathed seductively in his ear. Void froze at this, tensing at the words. He'd never been in a proper relationship before, in all his years, and never once had he been referred to as beautiful.

"Ahhh…!" Void moaned loudly as Link lowered his head to Void's nipple and took it between his lips, rolling his tongue across the pink nub. Void moaned helpless, arching against Link. Link chuckled darkly to himself as he moved to the other, neglected, nipple and closed his lips around it, rolling the abandoned nipple between his thumb and finger.

Link abandoned him ministrations to move downwards, kissing Void's toned stomach. He dipped his tongue into Void's navel, causing the Shadow to arch, his arousal throbbing painfully. Finally, Link reached his goal. He drew back to look at Void's member before he descended on it like a predator after its prey.

Link lightly kissed the head of Void's erection, making him moan loudly and arch his back. Link flicked his tongue across the weeping head of his lover's erection before taking it into his mouth.

Void moaned at the heat and wetness around his arousal. He thrust sharply, forcing himself into the back of Link's throat. Chuckling in the back of his throat, Link sucked the head of Void's member, alternating between bobbing his head and drawing his tongue across the sensitive skin of the underside.

Void was close, Link could tell from his sudden thrusting and the short, gasping moans that escaped him. Link pulled back before Void could climax. With a guttural snarl, Void raised his head to glare mutinously at Link. Link looked affectionately at Void and swooped down to kiss him passionately on the lips before he retreated and stood up, walking away. He crouched beside his carefully organized equipment from his adventuring and stood up again. Returning to Void, Link knelt down beside him. He uncorked a bottle of strong smelling oil and dipped two fingers into it.

Link trailed his fingers lightly across Void's abdomen and down between his legs. He pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscles and glanced at Void's face, his blue eyes smoldering. The Shadow nodded curtly in confirmation and Link pushed a finger in. Void seized up immediately, his body going ridged. The finger felt foreign and burned as the muscles were stretched. Link waited for Void to adjust, but his body remained tense.

"Relax," Link breathed, drawing his tongue across Void's ear. He kissed the other briefly while he started thrusting the digit in and out. Void tried to force his body to relax; he'd never been on the bottom before, always being the one in control.

Link pushed a second finger in, listening to the hiss of pain from Void. Link leaned over and pressed his lip's firmly to Void's, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth to distract him while he push a third finger in and began scissoring them, stretching Void's entrance. As he thrust his fingers in and out, Void felt the fingers brush against something deep within him and he moaned loudly. Link broke the kiss before he pulled the fingers out, a sharp gasp escaped Void.

Link reached for the strong smelling oil and poured it into the palm of his hand and spread it across his throbbing member. He placed his hands on Void's hips, angling them and pressed the head of his slick member against Void's entrance. Thrusting sharply, he didn't give Void any time to adjust, hearing him cry sharply out, his teeth bared against the pain.

Void's eyes were closed tightly, the pain burned ferociously. Link kissed him deeply again before he pulled back and began thrusting in and out. Void raised his hips and moved them against Link's thrusting in time with his lover. Link panted picking up the pace without having to be told. He angled himself, searching for the spot he'd found before and then he struck it. Void threw back his head, moaning loudly. Link aimed to strike it again and again as he thrust in and out.

Void clutched at Link's back, digging his nails into the toned muscles. The two of them gasped and panted as they grew closer. Void's member throbbed painfully and Link dropped his hand, stoking it in time with his thrusts.

"Link!" Void cried out, throwing his head back as he came hard in Link's hand. Void's walls tightened around Link's throbbing arousal and he thrust hard. With hot pleasure crashed over Link as he came hard in Void.

"Void!" he gasped, his head dropping to his lover's shoulder as he was milked dry. Panting heavily, he pulled out of Void to drop down beside him and lay silently, his eyes closed.

Void and Link lay beside each other before Link rolled closer to Void and kissed his slowly on the lips. Link drew back to pull Void close and to pull the blankets about them. Link was the first to drop into a deep sleep while Void lay silently, mulling over how much things had changed.

The unease of before rolled over him, he heard the distant rumble of thunder and closed his eyes. He kept his head against Link's shoulder and felt the warmth of Link's body and the fire as it died down to embers. Sleep finally took him as rain pelted down on the roof.

Void woke suddenly. Heat burned across his skin and eyes as they flew open. He froze at the sight before him. Coughing and choking against the smoke, Void rolled over, shaking Link sharply.

"Link, Link, wake up!" He cried, shaking the other. Link's eyes flew open and he sat up.

"Get up!" Void cried, scrambling to his feet. Fire burned around them, the storm thundered over head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Void dressed without think, his fingers fumbling as he rushed. He hauled Link to his feet and threw him his clothes. Link, hastily dressed, shoved Void towards the door. Void stumbled, coughing and gagging on the smoke filling the air. The lantern oil abandoned where they'd been sleeping only moments before spilled across the floor, igniting and turning the torched house into a raging inferno. Void grabbed Link haphazardly and leaped through the door of Link's house and launched himself to the ground below. The two of them toppled, rolling across the ground.

Epona reared, neighing in terror. She pawed the air with her hooves and kicked out behind her. The mare had been tethered to the towering tree beside Link's house that evening for whatever reason and she strained against the rope, whinnying, her eyes bulging in terror. Link ran towards her and grabbed the rope trying to untie it. Void rushed to Link's side, pushing him out of the way. Aghast, Link stumbled back, way from Epona.

"Go to the village! Make sure everyone's alright!" Void yelled over the pounding rain and the roar of the fire. "I'll get Epona!"

The fire was spreading fast towards the village and licked hungrily at the tree Epona was tethered. Link tried protesting, but Void shouted, "I'll be fine, just go!"

The anger and fire burning in Void's eyes was enough to make Link go. He nodded sharply and ran for the village. Fire licked at the rope holding Epona and burning branches crackled, threatening to rain down on them. Void turned sharply from where Link had been and drew his hunting knife. Slashing at the rope, he cut through it and grasped Epona's reigns.

"Go girl!' He cried, striking her haunch and sending the terrified creature into the darkness. Void knew she'd survive; she'd been through much worse and come out almost unscathed. He spun from the direction she'd run—towards the spring—and ran for the village. The great tree beside Link's home groaned, and creaking loudly, crashed to the ground, sending sparks flying for the deep grass. Void leaped clear just in time, crashing to the ground. She scrambled to his feet and made for the village.

The high cliff walls had protected the village for centuries, but now they caged the villagers, trapping them downwind of the flames. Void tore down the narrow pass between Link's house and the village. The sight before him froze him in his tracks. His eyes stretched wide as the flames burned rapidly across the crass consuming all matter of plant life. The shop near the lake had already ablaze. The shop owner, her husband, and their daughter Beth ran from the burning interior. Beth spun, crying out and running back towards the house.

"Beth!" Her parents screamed her name after her and tried to follow, but Void lunged forwards, cutting them off.

"Go for the lake!" He ordered, blocking their path. "I'll get her!"

He spun on his heel to face the shop. The heat from the blaze burned his face and he had to shield his eyes as he ran forwards without giving himself time to think. He threw the door open, following Beth into the inferno.

"Beth! Beth!" He yelled her name, smoke choking his throat and stinging his eyes. Then he spied the girl, she had grabbed the cat and clutched it to her body. She cowered the corner where a beam from the ceiling had fallen, blocking her path.

Void ran to Beth's side. He crouched beside her; the flames ate away at the wall beside her. A scream escaped her as part of the roof collapsed. She looked up, fear filling her blue eyes. Void plunged forwards, the flames burning at his clothes and hair. The flames scorched his skin, pain shot through his muscles, but he ignored it, forcing his way over to her. Without saying anything, he grabbed her and held her against his body. Leaping over the fallen beam, he crashed down on his side and rolled to his feet.

Pushing Beth ahead of himself, Void ran for the door. The dizziness from the smoke clogged his mind, slowed his reflexes, and blinded his eyes, but he still pushed her out the open door in front of him.

"To the lake!" He yelled, giving Beth a shove in the right direction. She scrambled to her parents where they stood panicked at the edge of the lake. Void didn't wait to see what they did next; instead, he rushed across the wooden bridge to the nearest house.

He pounded on the closed door. The fire had consumed the shop and moved on to devouring Fado's house—where Void had seen him fleeing—and was making a move for the bridge Void had just crossed. It would be upon this house in moments. Void pounded on the door until Talo and Malo's father pulled it open. Void stood, scorched and desperate in the doorway, his eyes wild.

"Get to the lake!" He yelled, the storm crashed overhead, its rain doing nothing to quench the flames. When Talo and Malo's father shook his head in confusion and skepticism, Void snarled, "The fire's spreading!"

It took one look from the man to yell to his family in the house and heard his wife and children out. It was taking too long! The fire leaped from the bridge and raced across the grace to greedily bite into the wood of the house, roaring to life, spreading the fire across half the village now.

Talo stood frozen in terror at the sight as his mother, father, and brother made a brake for the lake. Shaking his head in desperation, Void shoved Talo away from the house, yelling, "Get moving!"

Void turned away from the lake and ran back towards the bridge. He stream was shallow here and he easily crossed. He saw the flames had already eaten away at the other bridge and was making a move for the mayor's house, but he caught a glimpse of Link pulling Ilia and the mayor from their home and pushing them towards the lake. Link saw him and gestured for him to go to the lake. Void shook his head violently and ran for Rusl and Uli's house.

Rusl had already pulled his family from their burning house. He held Uli close to his side, the baby clutched in her arms. Colin stumbled after them, coughing from the smoke filling the air. Flames barred their path. In desperation, Void ran across the burning grass, the flames licking at and trying to eat away at his feet and ankles. Banishing the flames from his flesh and clothes with the deep shadows, Void plunged through the flames. His clothes caught fire immediately, burning his flesh and causing him to cry out in pain. Rapping himself in shadows to stamp out the flames, Void broke through to Rusl and his family.

"Come on!" He yelled. Rusl spun to see him. The flames had burned across his skin, blistering his flesh, but in the inferno Void felt no pain. He grasped Rusl by the arm and pulled them towards the wall of flames.

"We'll die!" Uli cried in terror, her voice joining the wails of their infant.

"No, you won't!" Void yelled, desperation and determination filling his voice. "Trust me!"

Before they could answer, Void pulled them blindly towards the scorching heat. Void had never tried to use the shadows to heal or protect anyone other than himself, but he summoned the shadows, wrapping them around Uli and the baby.

"Just go! You'll be fine!" Void's voice was raw from the smoke as he pushed Uli and the baby forwards. They plunged through the flames before they could do anything. Sweat ran across Void's skin as he held the shadows tightly around them, pushing them with the shadows to the lake.

Rusl spun to face Void. Rage and grief crossed his face as he looked at Void. "What have you done?" He cried, enraged.

Void felt the blow from Rusl before he could answer. Uli and the baby had made it safely to the lake where the villagers had pulled them into the water and away from the hungry flames. Crashing to the ground, Void felt the fire burn his arms and shoulders, hungrily devouring his shirt and licking at his pale skin. With a cry of pain, he pulled himself to his feet and extinguished the flames with the shadows. They mended the damaged flesh as fast as they could. Rusl froze at the sight, fear in his eyes.

"It's alright!" Void gasped, pain burning across his skin. "They made it safely to the lake. I promise they're okay."

The look of terror and shock was still engraved on Rusl's face as the flames closed in around them. Void looked frantically around them at the wall of flames and at Colin's horrified face. Void closed his eyes and shook his head in desperation before looking up at Rusl. "I can get you to your wife, I promise!"

Rusl hesitated, suddenly aware of the proximity of the fames and looked down at Colin. His voice was strained as he said, "Alright."

Void grabbed Colin to his side held onto Rusl's upper arm as he struggled to wrap the shadows around the three of them. He shook with the effort to keep the three of them protected as he plunged into the flames and forced them to keep moving. The darkness could only shield them so much from the flames. Heat burned at them and the flames licked small burns, but not enough to be serious.

Braking through the wall of flames to the lakeside, Void threw himself forwards, dragging Rusl and Colin down with him. They crashed into the water and the shadows around them dissolved. Void swam to the surface, gasping for precious air. He turned to see Rusl, but not Colin. He'd let go of the boy when they'd stuck the water and expected him to swim to the surface. He twisted around in the black water, searching for the boy while Rusl howled, "Colin!"

Without thinking, Void drew in a lungful of air and dove. The black waters churned and pounded down upon him. He opened his eyes, searching for the boy. And then he saw him. Colin lay at the bottom of the lake, the black waters rolling him over. Void swam against the drag of the water. He grabbed the boy around the waste and pulled him along with him. Breaking the surface, Void coughed and sputtered, holding Colin's head above the water.

"Colin!" Rusl yelled, swimming over to them. Link followed closely, cutting through the water. Link and Rusl crossed the distance to the two of them as Colin began coughing. He drew in precious lungfuls of air and opened his eyes. He looked around suddenly, thrashing.

"Colin," Rusl said, taking his son from Void and holding him close. "It's alright."

Exhaustion washed over Void as he treaded water against the current. Link swam up beside him and wrapped an arm around him, holding him above the water. Void wanted to protest, but instead closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of Link's neck.

"It's alright," Link breathed in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear. "I'm here."

The heavy rains fell, stamping out the fire. The village, however, was all but destroyed. When the flames were completely gone and the rains had ceased, dawn was breaking. The exhausted villagers wash and waded to shore. Link held Void close, refusing to let his lover go. Void didn't protest, but he pulled away when the adults gathered in the center of the decimated village to discuss what to do next. Telma, Renado, and Luda had evacuated to the lake with everyone else and looked about the destroyed village with shock and pity. It had happened so suddenly.

Wearily, Void voiced his opinion, "The village can be rebuilt. It'll take time and supplies, but it can be done."

"But everything's gone," Beth's mother cried, glaring at Void.

"It is," Void said evenly. "But it's just material stuff, it can be replaced, at least everyone survived." Void suddenly shut his mouth, realizing how much like Link, or even Zelda, he sounded. Link looked quietly at him, an affectionate look on his face.

"Void's right," Link said quietly, startling everyone. It was the first time anyone had heard him speak and looked at him with shock. "We can rebuild, with help from the other towns, but we're fortunate everyone made it out alright."

Link didn't know what Void had done for Rusl, Uli, and their two children, but he could guess from the looks they were giving him. He felt a stab of anxiety that they'd learned his secret. Rusl looked questioning at Link, wondering if Link knew about Void. Of course Link did, Rusl told himself, considering Link was the first one to reach out to Void. The two of them stood side by side now, looking exhausted.

Rusl cleared his throat and turned to Void, drawing everyone else's attention. He said, with a look of gratitude at Void, "I'd like to thank you for saving my family from the fire, Void."

A murmur passed between the other adults. Link looked at Void with a look of pride and something else Void couldn't immediately place. He, however, looked at Rusl, unsure of what to say. All he managed in the end was, "You're welcome."

Link smiled slightly at Void, his expression soft. He shook his head silently, only Void wouldn't know what to say after rescuing someone. Void had changed since they'd first met. Things were moving fast now, but not too fast to know what was going on.

"I love you," Link said, smiling at Void. His intense blue eyes were soft with affection. Void froze, the words sliced through him like a blade. He stared at Link, the calling from his soul he always felt when he was around Link seemed to sing in his ears at these words.

"What?" Was all Void managed to gasp in his confusion.

"I love you," Link said firmly, repeating himself as he looked at Void and pulled him against his body. He pressed his lips against Void's and held the other against his body. 'I love more than you could ever know,' he thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Void stood in the stone room. His hands rested on the windowsill, looking out over Hyrule. His blood burned and boiled in his veins as he stood, gazing across Castle Town. He hated being the Castle almost as much as he hated the princess herself, but they'd had to come here. Void tensed at the feeling of being trapped in the chamber. It was lavishly furnished with fine tapestries and rugs and heave oak furniture, but it made Void sick.

Arms sound around Void's waste and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Link's shoulder. He opened them to glance at Link out of the corner of his eye. He could feel tension in his lover's body as well, but it was nothing like the high-strung state Void was in. Link didn't like the Castle because he'd been imprisoned here before he met Midna, but, unlike Void, he didn't carry memories of Ganondorf ruling time and again from this godforsaken place and being the Thief King's puppet.

Link sighed; looking out the window Void had been staring out and said quietly, "We'll be able to go home soon."

For all that had changed, Void was still aggressive and short tempered. He sighed in frustration before turning in Link's arms to kiss his and mutter, "We'd better."

Ordon was in the long and slow process of being rebuilt. They'd gotten aid from Princess Zelda for funding and supplies—she was the princess, Void reasoned angrily, she has to off aid to her people—enabling them to rebuild more quickly than they otherwise would have, but it wasn't able to compensate for what had been lost.

Void rested his head on Link's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Link's waste and closed his eyes, opening them partway a moment later when a thought that had been plaguing him for days now worked its way back to the front of his mind. He and Link were lovers now, but one day Link would die. He would be reincarnated, but the new Link would be a completely different person. Void was just finding something in life to keep him grounded, to keep him human, and in a number of years, he would lose Link to the flow of time. This thought burned unto the forefront of his mind and made him bury his face in Link's shoulder, his fists clenching Link's tunic.

Link felt Void's fists clench and looked curiously down at him. With a questioning expression, he pulled back from Void and asked, "What's bothering you?"

Void looked into Link's blue eyes and looked away, his crimson gazed a mix of sadness, desperation, and anger. When he spoke, his voice was hard. Finding words to tell Link what was racing through his mind and clutched is heart with cold fingers wasn't easy. For a moment he closed his eyes and refused to look at Link. With a sigh, he looked back at Link and said, "One day you're going to die and things will go back to the way they were. This is only a short time in my life, it'll end too soon. I'll lose you."

Link was taken aback and pulled Void against his chest. He rested his forehead against the other's and said quietly, "You're right, but it'll be for my entire life. You're all I'll ever need, besides I'll come back, you'll see."

"No," Void said shaking his head. "You won't come back. The next Hero won't be you, they may have the same soul, but all the Hero's are different. There will never be another you."

Link remained silent for a while, his thoughts racing at what Void had said. It was true that they would be separated, but they'd be together in another form or another. Her held Void close and wondered: what would happen to Void after he died? Where would void go and what would he do? With a faint sigh he ventured to ask, "What about you?"

Void shook his head, "I'll return to the shadows. I'll have nowhere to go and nothing to do. There has never been any reason for me to exist until now."

With a shake of his head, Link pulled back and directed Void's gaze out the window. "You've survived this long; you'll be able to do it again. We need to enjoy our time together while we have it which means not dwelling on things we can't control."

Another thought plagued Void's mind and he voiced it almost inaudibly, "You'll have to have children. The Hero's soul in passed down through the generations, one day, you'll have to have a descendent."

"We'll figure something out," Link said softly. Void's statement had brought Link up short and he looked quietly out the window.

The sun dropped low on the horizon, bathing Hyrule in its fiery glow. Void and Link sat with Zelda at a small table in the library of the Castle. Zelda nodded slowly as she listened to Void's words. Her own soul had passed through many princesses in the royal family before her time. She had never thought much of this, but now she pondered what could be done. The Hero's line had to continue as did the line of the royal family. She folded her hands in her lap, looking thoughtful.

Carrying the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda only had to think for a short period of time. She straightened up and looked rather defiantly at Void and Link, saying, "I'll carry Link's child."

"What?!" Link stared at her, baffled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zelda had just said she'd carry his child, meaning she'd bare an heir for him.

Void held still, his crimson gaze burning into Zelda. Did she truly understand the gravity of the situation? He didn't know and sat straight up, challenging, "Do have any idea what you're suggesting?"

"Of course," Zelda countered her voice and gaze even. "After the occurrence of the Twilight, we have no idea what could happen. There is no heir for the throne other than myself. I'll be ascending to Queen in a matter of weeks and there will have to be an heir one day. I have no intention of ever marrying, this is problematic in the fact that the royal family must live on. I'm suggesting that the lines continue on as one, for a while at least. They will diverge again, but there will be no harm in them being one, for now at least."

Link and Void exchanged a glance. It was an option, the most logical, Void reasoned, but the thought made his skin crawl. He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, venturing, "You and Link wouldn't be married, would you?"

Zelda looked at him, her expression softening as she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't do that to either of you. I would want him, however, to be part of the child's life."

"We were planning on returning to Ordon," Link voiced, his mind reeling.

"Of course," Zelda said nodding. "I will call on you if things ever arise, though. Please understand this."

Void nodded in gratitude towards Zelda, but unease at the situation still ate away at him. Link thanked Zelda, a mixture of emotions coursing through his veins.

When they returned to their chamber in the depths of the Castle, Link pulled Void closed and asked, "Is this what you want?"

"It's not about what I want," Void snapped, his gaze angry, a level of grief in his crimson eyes. "This is what has to be done. Both you and Zelda have to have children. I'd rather it be with her than someone else. But never again will I let you sleep with anything else."

The snarl in Void's voice made Link smile slightly. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said, kissing Void and walking him back towards their bed.

Void and Link stood at the Ordon Spring, their fingers intertwined. The sun was setting, steeping the clearing in twilight as it painted the sky with golds and reds. Void let out a calming breath, his heart racing. They'd received word that they that Zelda was, indeed, pregnant. It had been a matter of months since they'd left Hyrule Castle and returned to Ordon where things were beginning to return to normal after the fire. The rebuilding had gone well so far.

The residence of Ordon had had help from the remaining residence of Kakariko Village as well as from Telma and the Resistance when it came to rebuilding the village. They had help from old allies. The Twilight had left scars in the land, but those were beginning to heal to.

Void turned to look at Link, his crimson gaze far calmer than usual. Link nodded in response to the silent question and look a step in to the water of the spring, guiding Void to his side. Light erupting in the clearing, forcing Void to narrow his eyes, but Link gazed into the light without incident. Before them rose the Spirit of Light, floating placidly above them.

"…I see…" The Spirit said. "The land is healing and…the Twilight has been banished…"

Void gripped Link's hand as the Spirit turned to look at him. There was fear and unease in his grip, but it was tempered by the calmness that had come over him. His gaze wasn't challenging for one.

"…Void…You have done…well…" The Spirit told him. "…Protect…this land…"

Void bowed his head, unhindered by hatred for the Spirits and the Goddesses. He breathed, "I promise to do what I can."

"…This land is…blessed…once more…" The Spirit's voice echoed as it vanished into the spring once more.

In the fading light of the setting sun and washed in twilight Void turned completely to face Link. He wrapped his arms around Link's neck and said, "I love you, Hero Chosen by the Goddesses."

A smile pulled at Link's lips as he replied, "I love you, too, Void."

Link pressed his lips against Void's, holding him close. They would face what was to come in the future, but for now, there was just the two of them. Link and Void, a Hero and the Shadow he's fallen in love with.


	17. Epilog

Epilog

Void crouched deep in the shadows of a chamber in the Castle. It felt as if the entire world were buckling under a great weight, the same as it had each time Ganondorf returned. He remained unseen as a young girl, on older than sixteen, ran into the room. She's summoned a boy to her side.

"Link, summon the six maidens, quickly!" Her voice was strained with fear as she clutched to her chest. The princess looked so like Zelda, yet very different. She didn't carry the same calm composure as the last Zelda had.

The boy nodded sharply, turning on his heel to gather the six others. As he ran, Void was reminded of the Hero of Time, how unsure he was, but still acted without hesitation. How unlike the Hero Chosen of the Goddesses and the confidence and fierceness he'd born.

Young Zelda paced restlessly until Link came running back. Six girls, all of which looked to be about Zelda's age, followed Link into the room. They looked at each other and at Link. They knew what had to be done, but fear shown in their eyes. Void knew what was happening, but made no move to stop it. As he had learned, the legends had to be fulfilled, he could not prevent them. He could, however, protect the Hero from the shadows. He was the Hero's Shadow after all.

The six maidens and Zelda took their places. They closed their eyes and folded their hands, chanting. Link stood off to the side and raised his arms to shield his face as the maidens began to glow with an ethereal light. The air turned deathly cold and an explosion of wind blasted through the chamber.

Void tensed, never taking his eyes away from the maidens. Link dropped his hands and gasped at the sight before him. The maidens and Zelda were gone, however, in their place, before the revealed pedestal of the Four Sword stood a reflection of the new Link. He looked just like Void only a shade younger and without the countless scars that marred Void's flesh. He stood only for a moment before he vanished into the darkness. A new Shadow Link had been born.

Link ran up the pedestal of the Four Sword and closed his hands around the hilt. He pulled the sword out of the pedestal, his muscles straining. A blinding flash erupted from the sword when Link drew it and, when Void looked again, three Links stood alongside the fourth. Only seconds later a whirlwind blasted from where the sword had been thrust into the ground and the sound of stone cracking rippled through the air. The Links all leaped back as before their eyes a great beast was released from the chasm that had opened up in the ground before them. Vaati the Wind Mage had been released.

Void drew the blade he'd taken off Ganondorf's body long ago, the one with the shard of Twilight imbedded in it, the shard Midna had given him that had turned Link into the blue eyed beast. He would protect Hyrule against this new threat from the shadows while Link, wielding the Four Sword, fulfilled his destiny.


End file.
